Interesting, For Lack Of Better Word
by GypsyWolfKK
Summary: Bella's moved to Forks cause Phoenix just can't provide the right cover for a young werewolf. What she finds in her new home sets her on edge. Will she be able to get over her animosity and accept the love she is meant to find? A/B pairing.
1. Chapter 1

So, this was it. Washington. Goddess what have I gotten myself into? I sighed as I stepped out of the airport looking for Charlie. I didn't see him anywhere in the crowd of people bustling around me. Charlie is my dad. He lives in this tiny town in Washington called Forks. Why someone would name a town Forks is beyond me. It's really quite stupid in my opinion.

Oh, my name is Isabella Marie Swan. I'm seventeen, five feet eleven inches tall and a werewolf. See, I got attacked by this animal about six months ago back in Phoenix. That's in Arizona for all of you who didn't know. The first full moon after that was certainly an interesting one. Nothing like feeling like your skin was being slowly peeled from your body and your bones were being trampled on as you're writhing and contorting on the ground in agonizing pain. Next thing I knew I was standing next to the pool in my backyard staring at the reflection of the fluffy black wolf I had become. Not to mention I was huge. I'm talking ten feet tall at the shoulder huge. Boy was that a shocker. Should have seen the look on my mom's face when she saw me the first time a few months later. That was when she decided I should go live with my dad. There isn't much cover in Phoenix for a werewolf to hide in.

So now here I am. Charlie doesn't know about my condition. As far as he knows, I just needed a change and mom wanted to spend more time with her new husband, Phil. "Bella! Hey, Bella, over here!" A voice shouted out to me. I glanced towards the voice and saw Charlie making his way over to me through the crowd. "Hi dad." I said softly when he reached my side. Charlie smiled at me and gave me a hug. "Wow, kiddo, you really shot up since the last time I saw you, huh?" He exclaimed. I was now around two inches taller than him. I was six inches shorter than him the last time he saw me. "Yeah. Gotta love those teenage growth spurts." I mumbled. "Cut your hair too I see. Why would you do that though?" He continued. I shrugged and ran my fingers through my short dark brown hair. It was only, maybe, a couple inches long. I learned the hard way that the longer my hair is, the longer my fur is when I shift. Let me tell you something. It's really annoying to be out running around just to have to stop and untangle yourself from some plant.

We loaded my bags into the trunk of Charlie's police cruiser. Yes, Charlie is a cop. Forks police chief to be exact. After buckling into the front seat of the vehicle we were on our way to Charlie's house. Well, I suppose it's my house too now. The car ride was long and quiet. Neither me or Charlie were much for talking. It made things easier though. Just something we had in common that we both understood. So the silence wasn't awkward. Definitely a good thing in my opinion.

We reached the house about two hours later. I was dying for a cigarette but didn't want to just light up in front of Charlie. I knew he wouldn't arrest me for it but I doubt he would be happy about it. _Let's try to remain in his good graces at least for today, okay? _My subconscious whispered annoyingly to me. Yeah, yeah. I'll be a good girl. For now.

I helped Charlie lug my stuff up to my room. Not much had changed since the last time I'd been here. The twin bed had been replaced with a full sized one. There were new curtains in the window. A new desk graced the area but that was about it. One good thing, though, was the fact that Charlie had asked what colors I liked before I showed up. The curtains in the window were black and the bedspread and comforter were black and red. I sighed in relief. I would have died if he had gotten some other color, like purple.

Charlie left me to unpack and get my room situated. I could hear him moving around downstairs and ordering pizza. Good thing mom told him my metabolism had shot up along with me cause I now needed a lot more food than I used to. As I put away the last of my clothes, I felt something odd pass over me. Like the feeling I was being watched. It set my teeth on edge. I glanced out the window just in time to see something white dashing back into the tree line. I knew that whatever it was, it definitely wasn't human. This should be a very interesting stay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters from Twilight. Those are the property of Stephanie Meyer. All I own are my own ideas and any original characters of my own design. **

I awoke the next morning to the sound of a loud vehicle parking in our driveway. It sounded like a thunder storm with a cold. Definitely not what I wanted to wake up to. I growled to myself as I got out of my bed. As I was pulling on a pair of baggy black jeans, there came a knock at my bedroom door. I quickly threw a shirt on over my top half and opened my door.

Charlie smiled at me bashfully. I think he knew he was lucky he hadn't just walked right into my room. "Come on, Bells. I've got some people who really want to see you and a surprise for you." He said, happily. "Okay, Dad. Just let me finish getting dressed okay?" I muttered. He nodded enthusiastically. I shut the door to my room and sat down on my bed to throw on my shoes and socks. Glancing over at the clock, I groaned. It was seven in the morning. What was he thinking waking me up that early on a Saturday?

I trotted downstairs to find Charlie standing in the living room talking to a guy in a wheelchair and a boy about fourteen or fifteen years old. They both had long, straight black hair, dark brown eyes and darkly tanned skin. Though the guy in the wheelchair had plenty of gray in his hair, so I guessed his age to be around forty or so. They both looked up as I entered the room. The old man stared at me in shock for a moment before schooling his features into a pleasant expression.

"Bella, this is Billy Black and his son Jacob. They live over on the reservation nearby. You and Jacob used to play together when you were little, remember?" Charlie introduced. I shook my head. I had kind of blocked out memories of my childhood. Too many memories of Charlie and Renee fighting. Jacob grinned at me from his seat on the arm of our couch. "Well, I sure remember. I've still got the scar from when you threw a mud ball at me and it had a rock in it." He chuckled. "Oh, that reminds me. Ready to see your surprise, Bells?" Charlie exclaimed. I shrugged and followed him outside to the driveway.

Sitting in our driveway was possibly the ugliest truck I'd ever seen in my life. I think Charlie noticed my expression, 'cause he laughed and told me to go look in the bed of the truck for my surprise. I stepped up and saw, to my delight, a small eighties model, black Harley Davidson motorcycle lying on its side in the bed of the truck. I think I might have squealed a bit in delight because Charlie started laughing at me again.

After Jacob helped me haul my new bike out of the bed of the truck, we all went back inside for breakfast. I cooked 'cause Charlie apparently couldn't cook his way out of a paper sack. As we sat around the table, Jacob told me about the bike. "It's got a whole new engine and brand new tires on it. I had to put in new brake pads as well. The throttle is a bit touchy but it's a great bike." He rambled. I grinned at him. For just a kid he was alright and now I knew where to take my bike if I needed a tune up. "So you fix up motorcycles as a hobby?" I asked. Jacob grinned at me. "Motorcycles, cars, trucks, boats, you name it. If it's got a motor then I'm your guy." He replied. Charlie reached over and clapped Jacob on the shoulder. "I've even had him fix up my cruiser a couple times. Strictly off the record of course." He said with a laugh.

Billy and Jake left not long after that, leaving me and Charlie alone. All I could think was thank the Goddess they took that loud ass rust bucket with them. As soon as they left, Charlie set himself down in front of the television and turned on a basketball game. Don't ask me who was playing though 'cause I don't have a clue. Sports had never been my thing. Up until six months ago, I couldn't walk ten feet without tripping over something. In fact, most the people at my old school had nicknamed me Blundering Bella. At least that was one thing I didn't have to worry about these days.

Since Charlie was engrossed in the game, I decided to go out and get better acquainted with my new ride. It was definitely a sweet ride. The seat was original but had been polished to a shine. Fortunately there hadn't been any holes or else he would have had to replace the entire seat. And believe me, leather isn't cheap. I actually had a pair of loose fit leather pants that cost me a fortune. Same with my leather jacket. I'd had to save up for almost a year to buy that one. The paint job was definitely new and a glossy metallic black. The best part though was the tiny white wolves carefully painted around the gas tank. Though Jake obviously didn't have a clue what I was, it was a very fitting touch in my opinion.

I frowned as I felt something wet on my forehead. As I glanced up, the sky decided to just let loose and drench me. One thing I will definitely miss about Phoenix, rain? Not so much. Yeah, it's hot there but I would rather be burning up than look like a drowned rat. Oh well. At least I no longer had to worry about my hair getting completely tangled. Short hair, definite plus in rainy areas.

That night, after Charlie had long since gone to bed, I decided to take a run through my new home. I glanced out my window towards the trees. Despite the darkness of the night, I could see the tree line quite well. Gotta love the heightened senses. I carefully and quietly slid my window up. As I smelt the trees scent filtering in with the breeze, I felt myself relax. The beast inside of me calmed more than it ever had while I was in Phoenix or around people. This was natural territory for it. True hunting grounds.

I stripped quickly out of my clothes, climbed onto my window sill and, pausing for a moment to make sure Charlie was still asleep, jumped from my window. I quickly shifted in midair and landed quietly on all four paws. Good thing about being a werewolf, it only hurts the first few times you shift. After that your body gets used to it and you can easily do it without thinking. Word to the wise though. Never piss off a werewolf. Sometimes, it's a little easier to shift than it is to keep the raging beast caged inside.

I glanced back up at my window, listening cautiously for any sound that might be Charlie waking up. Nothing. With that I turned and sprinted into the cover of the awaiting trees. It felt amazing to be running all out. Not having to worry about someone seeing me in the dense thickness of the forest. My paws left barely a trace of my presence in the forest floor. For such a hulking beast, my wolf was incredibly light on her feet.

After running several miles, I finally came to a stop and took in my surroundings. I had come to a stop in the middle of a small meadow. Just at that moment, the moon decided to peek through the clouds and illuminate the area. It truly took my breath away. There was a light mist over the grass and sleeping flowers and the moonlight made them glitter. Like the world had become something mystical and new. Something amazingly beautiful. The scents that filled the air around me were amazingly surreal. The sweetness of the grass and flowers, even tightly shut as they were, created a combination that filled my senses to nearly over loading. Making a snap decision, I decided to have a nice roll around in the meadow. Let the wolf have a little bit of fun for the first time since the incident.

As I rolled in the grass, a new scent filled my nose. It wasn't fresh but it certainly wasn't old either. It was a sweet scent. Almost sickly so but not quite crossing that line. My brow furrowed as I pulled myself back to my feet. Someone had been here before me. Merely hours before I decided to go on my little adventure. Someone that could not be human by any stretch of the imagination. There was no scent of warmth there. Don't ask me how I knew this, I just go with the wolf's judgment on things like this. I shook myself quickly and put the information aside for later thought. With one last glance around the meadow, I turned and headed home. I would do some more investigating later but right now, I needed sleep. Let tomorrow deal with these possible problems.

**So that's the end of my second chapter. Thank you all so much for the reviews you left for my first chapter. I hope this one gets such great reviews as well. Please, don't feel shy, let me know what you think. This is my first fan fiction so any criticism is good. It lets me know what works and what doesn't. So let me know okay? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters from Twilight. Those are the property of Stephanie Meyer. All I own are my own ideas and any original characters of my own design. **

As a teenager, there are good things and bad things about Sundays. Good things: Sleeping in, since I got woken up early as hell the day before it felt good to catch up my sleep. Huh, I think that might be the only good thing about Sunday that I can think of. Bad things: It always signals the end of the weekend, school is always just around the corner and, with me, starting at a new school isn't exactly at the top of my list of things to be happy about. So I suppose it's safe to say that Sunday and I have a strictly love/hate relationship.

The house was quiet as I awoke. I tilted my head slightly to see if I could hear Charlie moving around downstairs or something. It was completely silent. I shrugged to myself. Guess the old man decided to go out and trust me by myself for a while. Not a bad thing at all. It wasn't like I'd planned to stay home today anyways. I wanted to take my new bike for a spin around town and get to know my new territory.

Brightening at the idea of getting out of the house for a while, I grabbed a pair of ragged old blue jeans and a tight black t-shirt. Also grabbing a pair of black boxers and a clean bra, I headed to the bathroom for a quick shower. Once again, I was glad I had cut my hair. It certainly cut my shampoo usage by over half. And the stuff I use isn't exactly cheap. See I've got this love for Axe products. Shampoo, body wash, deodorant, body spray. I love them all.

As the hot water rained down over my body, I once again relaxed. While I may not be much of a fan for the rain, I love hot showers. The feeling of being clean is the best feeling in the world. And as much time as I intend to spend out in the forest in whatever mud and muck there may be in there, I planned to enjoy being clean for as long as possible.

Stepping out of the shower, I quickly dried off and threw my clothes on. I, then, headed back to my room to throw on my socks and grab my pair of motorcycle boots from my closet. I had originally bought them 'cause I thought they looked cool but now I got to put them to good use. After lacing them up, I grabbed my leather jacket off the hanger and clomped downstairs.

The house was definitely void of all other life. There was a note from Charlie on the fridge for me that I noticed as I stepped into the kitchen. Billy had invited him to go fishing with him. _Well that's good. I don't have to worry about upsetting him if I take off for a while myself. _I thought to myself. I flipped the note over and quickly wrote on the back what I was going to do today just in case he got home before I did.

I quickly grabbed myself a couple cereal bars out of a box in the cabinet, grabbed my keys and rushed out the door. My motorcycle was sitting in the driveway covered in the tarp that Charlie had bought to keep the rain off. At least I didn't have to worry about having a wet ass as I rode it. Trust me, wet blue jeans are not flattering. It makes you look like you fell in a puddle and you're ten times more like to get a major wedgie from it. Seriously, it's not attractive when you have to stop every ten steps to pull your pants out of your ass. I still don't understand how women can wear thongs. I would go insane.

Pushing the thought aside, I pulled the tarp off my bike, folded it up and set it on the porch. My baby was just as beautiful as she was the day I got her. Okay, okay. So I got the bike yesterday. I can't help it though. The bike was gorgeous and I loved it. Though there was something different about it. I tilted my head to the side as I tried to figure out what it was. After a minute it clicked. There was a brand new black helmet strapped to the back of the bike. It was the kind with the full face shield. Charlie must have gotten it for me at some point. Got to love the man.

I finally decided it was time to stop admiring my bike and actually ride it. Good thing I had a motorcycle when I lived with Renee. It wasn't near as great looking as this one but it got the job done. Unfortunately I kind of killed it after I became a werewolf. Apparently my poor little bike just couldn't handle my new found love for speed. After running around as a wolf for a while, speed limits are just horrible. If it isn't fast, it isn't worth my time.

I straddled my bike, slipped the key in the ignition and fired her up for the first time. Let me tell you something. No other vehicle could ever beat the sound of a bike's roaring purr. The sound of a well tuned engine is just amazing. I quickly threw on my jacket and helmet, backed my bike out onto the street and took off. The bike roared as I sped up. It easily reached speeds over sixty miles an hour in just a few seconds. Oh yes, I definitely loved my new bike.

I drove around the side streets for a while before finally going into town. As I stopped at one of the three traffic lights, I felt the eyes of people staring at me. A quick glance revealed a group of teenagers. Possibly all around my age. I smirked at their awe struck faces and, as the light turned green, took off again, popping a wheelie as a went. I know it probably wasn't the best thing to do but I couldn't resist the urge to show off a bit. I blame the wolf.

After driving around for a few more hours, my stomach decided to tell me that a few cereal bars wasn't going to be good enough to fuel my now ravenous appetites. If there is one bad thing about being a werewolf, it's the amounts I have to eat just to remain functioning. So, in order to please my growing stomach, I stopped at one of the few restaurants I had come across.

Stepping inside, I pulled my helmet off, ran my fingers through my hair and quickly found a seat. As I sat there waiting to be waited on, the group of teenagers I had seen before came bursting through the door. "The bike is out there, so the rider must be in here somewhere." One of the guys said to the others. "Yeah. I wonder who it is though. I've never seen that bike before so the rider must be new in town. I wonder if it's Chief Swan's daughter. She was supposed to have arrived the other day," replied one of the girls. Her voice was high pitched and rather annoying. It made my head hurt. The two guys in the group laughed at that. "No way, Jessica. There is no way a girl could have pulled off a wheelie like that," said the blonde male. _Sexist bastard. _My inner voice said venomously.

My thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of a waitress at my table. "Hey sweetie, what can I get for you today?" She said kindly. "Can I get a steak, rare, an order of fries, an order of onion rings, an order of mozzarella sticks and a coke please? Oh and a salad as well. Ranch dressing." I replied, smiling at her. "Feeding an army there, honey?" She asked with a small laugh. I chuckled as I shook my head. "No, ma'am. I just happen to have a very high metabolism." I said. She smiled again as she jotted down my order. "Alright, honey, you hang tight and I'll be right back with your coke." She said before she left me alone again to my thoughts.

"Excuse me, do you mind if I sit with you?" Came a timid voice from next to me. I glanced up to see the other girl from the group standing next to me. She was almost as tall as I was with long straight black hair, dark brown eyes and glasses. She seemed rather shy. "Sure why not? Wouldn't you rather sit with your friends though?" I asked, gesturing to the group that had, by now, seated themselves at another table a little ways away. The girl sat down across from me and sighed. "Not really. They're being idiots and I really don't want to be around them at the moment. And sitting by myself is kind of sad," she replied. "Oh, I'm Angela by the way. Angela Weber," she continued as an afterthought. I smiled at her kindly. "I'm Bella Swan." I replied. Her eyes widened at that. "Wow, really? I didn't think I would get to meet you until tomorrow at school," she exclaimed. I shrugged at her comment. "I needed to get out of the house and figured now was as good a time as any to ride around and get to know the streets." I said, nonchalantly.

We were interrupted by the arrival of my order, at which the waitress got Angela's order as well. I couldn't help but snicker at the look on Angela's face. I suppose the amount I ordered would stun a human in the very least. "Can you really eat all that?" She asked incredulously. I nodded as I cut into my steak. "High metabolism," I muttered. "So, who are your friends?" I asked calmly. "Oh, the brunette girl is Jessica Stanley, the blonde boy is Mike Newton and the dark haired boy with glasses is Eric Yorkie. We all go to Forks High together and were all Juniors this year." She replied. I sighed to myself at that. _Great, I'm destined to be in the same year as a sexist little prick. This year is going to be just lovely. _"So what are you driving anyways?" Angela asked me. "The black Harley outside. It was a coming home present from my dad." I replied.

As soon as the words left my mouth, I regretted them 'cause the next thing I knew I was getting my eardrums blasted out by an excited squeal from beside me. Jessica had snuck up to the table whilst I was distracted and caught that part of the conversation. "Oh. My. God. I knew it! That wheelie you pulled earlier was absolutely rad! It was like totally amazing! Like I was just telling Mike that you totally had to be the one that was like riding that motorcycle earlier. You're the only one here who seems like you are into that kind of thing. It's like totally awesome. You're Bella Swan right? 'Cause I like have totally never seen you around before." I swear, I already wanted to sew her lips shut just for the amounts of "like's" and "totally's" coming out of her mouth. I glanced helplessly at Angela.

Angela just grimaced at me and mouthed "I am so sorry." I guess I really couldn't fault her for the actions of her friends. Though I knew right away that Jessica was going to make my school life a living hell. At the sound of her squeal, Mike and Eric took that as a sign to come over and eaves drop. "You really own that motorcycle out there?" Mike asked as he blatantly checked me out. I fought back my urge to gag as he threw on what he must have thought was a sexy smirk. I nodded as I turned back to my food. Good food deserves to be eaten, even in the presence of unwanted company.

"So, you're Bella Swan huh? If you ever decide you want a man between your legs instead of just a bike, let me know." Mike continued. I felt really bad for Angela a moment later because, right as he said that, I was taking a big drink of my soda and ended up spraying it all over the poor girl. "Oh Goddess, Angela, I'm so sorry." I coughed out, trying to clear my airway. My nose was burning from the soda. Apparently, when you're choking, soda will find its way out of any hole it can. Angela shrugged as she used a napkin to dry off her face. "Don't worry about it, Bella," she said softly. Mike and Eric were howling with laughter while Jessica merely looked disgusted.

When the boys finally calmed down, Mike started smirking at me again. "So, what you think, Bella? Want to take me up on that offer?" He asked in what he must have thought was a suave tone. I shuddered in revulsion. "Hate to break it to you, Mike, but unless you change your sex and grow a pair of tits, it's not going to happen. And even then I seriously doubt it," I grumbled at him. Angela started giggling at the rejected look on Mike's face. Eric busted up laughing again and Jessica, surprisingly, just looked relieved. I think she had a thing for Mike and was worried that I would be competition. Not hardly.

I quickly finished my meal during the silence that followed my little statement, paid my bill, bid them all farewell and left. I never was a people person anyways. Outside the diner, I straddled my bike, threw my helmet back on and headed home. The ride gave me time to think. I didn't doubt at all that my rejection and ejection of Mike would be all over the school by lunch time tomorrow. Oh, this was going to be so much fun. Got to love the sarcasm.

Charlie still wasn't home by the time I got there. I guess the fish were biting. I made him something to eat for when he finally decided to come home and stuck it in the fridge for him. There, good deed done for the day. With that I hauled myself upstairs to my room. As I lay down on my bed my mom flashed through my mind. _That's right. I forgot to call her. It's been two days. She's probably frantic. _I quickly grabbed my cell phone and called her.

After assuring my mother that I was fine and that I had already staked out part of my new territory, I told her about meeting the group of kids. She laughed loudly when she heard how I rejected Mike. Yeah, Renee knew I was a lesbian. She had always been very open - minded about it. Even went so far as to try to hook me up with the daughters of some of her friends. I didn't take her up on the offer though. After a few more minutes of chatting, we said our goodbyes and ended the conversation.

I glanced at the clock and sighed. It was already nine at night. Charlie had gotten home sometime during my phone conversation and I could hear him moving around downstairs. I sighed again and glanced out my window. It was raining again. No run for me tonight. As much as I love the freedom, wet fur just wasn't appealing to me at the moment. With that decided I figured I'd just go to sleep. I had school in the morning anyways. Best not introduce my classmates to Bitchy Bella on my first day there. I smirked at that thought, rolled over and quickly fell asleep.

**Author's POV**

As Bella slept easily in her room, she had no idea of the figure standing just at the tree line staring up at her bedroom window. The wind ruffled the figures wavy bronze locks as his eyes narrowed and a frown graced his features. She had no idea of the sinister thoughts that ran through his head at the unforeseen prospect of her being there. She didn't know that she had moved onto his territory and that he would defend his territory at any and all costs. With one last glare at her window, the young man turned and, in a flash, was gone from all sight.

**Well people there you have it. My third chapter. Can anyone guess who the strange figure is? Why does he hate Bella so much? What is he? I introduce the Cullen's in my next chapter so, to all my readers, have your heads up for the drama that is sure to come.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters from Twilight. Those are the property of Stephanie Meyer. All I own are my own ideas and any original characters of my own design. **

_**The ground was cool underneath the pads of my feet. The wind ruffled my fur and teasingly played with my senses. There, the scent from the other night. It was stronger though and somehow different. Not quite so sweet. It didn't hurt my nose like the original scent did. It was strange and oddly relaxing. I closed my eyes and let my mouth hang open slightly. Tasting the different aspects of this scent. My shoulders relaxed as the scent rolled over me. An action that surprised and confused me. How could a scent so similar to the original relax me so while the other set my teeth on edge? A sound to my right caused me to open my eyes and look in that direction. There, in the shadows of the trees, I could make out a figure standing and watching me. A whine issued from my throat, a whine of longing. The figure made to approach me…**_

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

I bolted upright in my bed, breathing hard and clutching my comforter in my fists. _It was just a dream, Bella. Calm down. Just calm down. _I glanced over at my alarm clock and groaned. It was six in the morning. I loathe waking up early. Resisting the temptation to just throw the irritating little machine, I turned off my alarm and lay back down to catch some more sleep. "Bella! Get up and get ready for school," hollered Charlie from downstairs.

Shit. School. I completely forgot. _Yet another thing to put a damper on my day._ I groaned again as I forced myself up from my bed. As I stood, I felt a slight breeze twist around my bare legs. I frowned and looked over at my window. It was barely noticeable but it was cracked open. I stepped over to it and closed it the rest of the way, looking down into my yard as I did so. There was no one there. I shrugged it off and decided that I may have just left it open after returning from my run the other night.

After taking a quick shower, I decided to spice things up for my first day of school. I pulled my leather pants out of my closet, grabbed a black beater out of my drawer and slipped them on. I completed my outfit with a black studded dog collar, my fingerless black leather gloves, my motorcycle boots and, of course, my leather jacket. Glancing in my mirror, I decided to spike my hair. Thank the Goddess for Axe products. They will at least hold even when I have my helmet on. Satisfied with my kick-ass biker look, I headed downstairs for breakfast.

Charlie was sitting at the table reading the newspaper. He was dressed in his police uniform and looked just about ready to take off. "Don't worry about making breakfast for me today, Bella. I have to run. I'll just pick something up on my way to work." He said as I entered the kitchen. "Alright, dad. What do you want for dinner tonight? I can make steak if you want." I answered. He nodded at that idea. "Yeah, that sounds good. I'll see you tonight when I get home. Love you, Bells," he said as he folded his paper and left. "Love you too, dad," I called after him.

I decided to just leave as well and just stop for some donuts on my way to school. With that idea in mind, I grabbed my keys and quickly left. I pulled the tarp off my bike, threw my helmet on and quickly took off down the road. I stopped at a gas station along the way and grabbed a ten pack of donuts and a half gallon of milk. Glancing at my phone, I saw that I still had plenty of time to eat before getting back on the road for school.

As I was getting to my last donut I looked up just in time to see a silver Volvo speed by. _Nice car. Wonder what the rush is though. It's not like anything in this dead end town is going anywhere. _I shoved the last bite of my food in my mouth, guzzled the last of my milk and tossed my trash in the can nearby. I sighed as I pulled on my helmet and got back on the road. I suppose it was a good thing I'd scoped out the town on Sunday or I wouldn't have had a clue where I was going.

The school parking lot was still filling up by the time I made it there. I parked my bike next to a beat up old Ford Taurus and looked around. The entire student body was staring at me. I smirked to myself at the looks of shock and envy on their faces. As I got off my bike, I pulled my helmet off and ran my fingers through my spiky hair to give it a little more volume. Great product or not, the helmet will always flatten it at least a little bit. I started to tie my helmet to the back of my bike as a scent in the parking lot made me stop and tense up. A growl rumbled in my chest as my eyes narrowed. It was the same scent as the one in the meadow. It set my wolf on edge. I closed my eyes and concentrated on getting her back under control. The last thing I needed was for her to reveal herself to a bunch of human students.

"Hey, Bella. Glad you made it." Came a voice from behind me. I grimaced as Mike's overly cologned scent washed over me. Goddess, did the boy soak in the shit or something? "Hey, Mike." I muttered dryly. He just grinned at me as I turned to face him. I stifled a growl of irritation. "So, ready for your first day at Forks High?" He asked giddily. I shrugged and started walking towards the office. The school's layout was much different than my old school's. Instead of just one building there were five. They were connected by an interlacing network of sideways and small, roofed areas for students to escape from the raid in between classes. Definitely was going to take some getting used to.

The office was the smallest building in the area. It was split into three different areas. Main office, the principal's office and the nurse's station. I managed to talk Mike into believing that I could very well talk to the lady at the desk without any help and watched as he reluctantly headed to class. _Oh thank the Goddess. I thought I'd never get rid of him. _I sighed as I entered the main office and approached the little old lady sitting behind the desk. The name plate said her name was Mrs. Plum. To me she looked more like a prune though. Old and wrinkly. I shuddered at my own thoughts and wondered when the hell I'd become such a bitch.

Mrs. Plum looked up at me as I came to a stop in front of her desk. "Yes, what can I help you with?" She asked kindly. I smiled at her. "My name is Isabella Swan. Today is my first day and I need my schedule." I replied politely. "Ah, yes! Isabella, we've been expecting you. You're father has been so excited about you finally coming home. He did nothing but talk about it for weeks." She exclaimed excitably. I couldn't help but flinch at that comment. Thank goodness she didn't notice because she was now digging through a file cabinet. "Here you are dear. Your schedule, a map of the school and teacher sign in sheet." She said as she sat up again. "Just have each of your teachers sign that sheet and then bring it back at the end of the school day." She continued. I nodded and took the papers from her, then I turned and left the office.

As I stepped out of the office, I caught sight of a flash of white out the corner of my eye. I turned my head but didn't see anyone there. The scent that lingered though once again had my wolf growling angrily. I grimaced and set my teeth against the anger I could feel flowing through me. _Get it together, Bella. The wolf needs to understand that this is your life not hers. Keep her under control._ Deciding to just ignore the scent, I glanced down at my schedule. It was pretty basic. English, Calculus, Literary History, Lunch, Chemistry 1, American History, and finally Gym.

I sighed as I heard a bell ring and realized that I would be late for my first class if I didn't hurry. Glancing at the map, I easily found my way to my first class. I'd always been good at English. I grew up with a love for word structure and poetry. Though I doubt anyone at this school would have ever believed that. At least, not based on my appearance. My class breezed by. The teacher seemed decent and didn't overload us with homework. A very good aspect in my book.

My second and third classes were very much like the first. The only downside to my literary history class was the teacher sitting me next to Jessica. Every chance the girl got, she talked my ear off. She had one of those high pitched, annoying voices that sounds like nails on a chalkboard even to humans. Now, think about what it sounds like to me since my hearing is at least twenty times better even in my human form. Not at all fun.

At lunch time Jessica lead me to the cafeteria. She had somehow managed to talk me into sitting with her, Mike, Eric and Angela. I still can't figure out how she managed to do it. I mean, don't get me wrong, Angela is a very sweet girl and I liked her. Eric was also okay. A bit of a dork but not too bad. Mike and Jessica? Annoying to the most extreme. I followed Jessica through the lunch line, filled up my tray and allowed her to lead me to her table.

Angela greeted me with a sympathetic smile as I sat down next to her. "Bella, what's up home girl?" Eric said with a grin. "Umm, every homie's pistol at your ridiculous gangster imitation?" I shot back at him. He flushed in embarrassment while his companions howled with laughter. Angela tried to hide her giggling with a bite of her sandwich and almost ended up choking. I had to pat her on the back to help her clear her airways. "Breathe, Angie. Don't die and leave me alone with these insane people." I told her chuckling.

After everyone had themselves in control again, or in as much control as some could spare, Cough – Mike – Cough – Jessica – Cough – Cough, the cafeteria doors flew open and in walked five very gorgeous people. I stared at them in shock. Surely no one could be that perfect looking.

The first two were definitely a couple. The guy was huge. I'm talking six foot six, maybe two hundred and fifty pounds of pure muscle. He had very dark brown hair and his arms looked like tree trunks. The dude looked like he bench pressed Ford Pick-ups for fun. Despite all of this, his body stance was very relaxed and even playful. The goofy smile on his face just added to it. It gave me the impression that he was a joker and prankster.

The girl next to him was flat out gorgeous. She was maybe an inch shorter than I was, with long blonde hair. She carried herself with an arrogance. She knew she was beautiful and seemed to flaunt it. She had an old world beauty and it suited her quite well. The one thing that pulled away from her beauty was the scowl that graced her features.

The next two were both males, definitely not a couple. One was maybe six foot three and not quite as muscled as the first guy. His golden blonde locks were lightly curled giving his hair more of a wavy sense. His motions made him look like he was prepared for a battle. I'd seen kids that had come from military backgrounds before and that's what he reminded me of. His features were marred by hundreds of barely visible scars. If I wasn't a werewolf, I doubt that I would have even noticed them. He was trying to hide it but the grimace on his face led one to believe that he was in a great deal of pain.

Guy number three set me on edge with just a glance. He was the leanest of the males and carried himself with an arrogance that seemed to run neck and neck with the blonde females. His hair was a dark auburn bronze color and looked like he'd stuck his finger in a light socket then tried to fix it just by running his fingers through it. I suppose to some it could look sexy but to me it just looked stupid. His face was finely featured but carried a look of superiority that nearly set me to growling. Something told me that he was someone to watch my back around.

The fifth person in the group and the only other female was the polar opposite of the first girl. She was tiny. I'm talking maybe five foot one tops. Her form was lithe and graceful and she walked like she was dancing on air. Her natural grace would have sent the most amazing ballet dancers home crying in shame and envy. Her hair was pitch black, chopped to chin length and spiked around her face in artistic disarray. A small smile graced her lips as she joined her siblings at a table by themselves.

"I see you've noticed the Cullen's and the Hale's." said Jessica from next to me. "Huh?" I asked turning to look at her. "The Cullen's." Angela said pointed at the group. "They moved here last year from Alaska. The big guy, that's Emmett Cullen. His girlfriend is Rosalie Hale. Then there's Edward Cullen, the bronze and Jasper Hale, the blonde. Jasper is also Rosalie's twin brother. Then the other girl is Alice Cullen. Emmett's little sister. Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper are all seniors, whilst Edward and Alice are juniors like us." She continued. "Yeah, Dr and Mrs. Cullen adopted them all when they were just kids." Jessica finished, scowling at Angela for stealing her spotlight. Angela just shrugged at her and went back to her lunch.

I took a bite of my apple while I pondered on the information that they had just given me. Suddenly a feeling washed over me. Ever been doused with ice water? Yeah, it's like that but you're not wet and it's ten times more uncomfortable. I glanced over my shoulder to see Edward glaring at me. His eyes were pitch black and seemed to be trying to pierce me to my very soul. Seeing his eyes like that reminded me of something else I had noticed when they had all first walked in. All five of them had been sporting the same eye color. A sort of amber yellow color. Now his eyes were black and he was definitely focused on me. I swallowed dryly and felt the wolf in me stir yet again as his scent wafted towards me.

That was it! The scent that had been putting me on edge since my trip to the meadow. The scent that seemed to be everywhere I went and set my teeth on edge. It burned my nostrils and I could barely contain the growl of rage that was rumbling in my chest. His eyes widened slightly then his frown deepened as he stared at me. I knew he was seeing my eyes slowly changing color from their normal chocolate brown to the wolf's brightly golden hue. I could feel myself loosing control as my inner beast thrashed and tore at the bonds holding her within me.

"Bella, are you okay?" I could vaguely make out Angela's voice from beside me. The blood pounding in my ears blocking out most of the sound from around me. "I have to go." I grunted out in return as I stumbled to my feet, grabbed my bag and all but ran out of the cafeteria. Charlie was going to be pissed but I had to get away from the school. I was quickly loosing all control and I did not need to be around humans when I shifted.

As soon as I was out of sight of any humans, I took off in a all out sprint into the forest. I ran as deep as I could before I finally collapsed to my knees. The change wouldn't be delayed any longer. It was different though. It fucking hurt even more than the first time I shifted. I knew this one was going to be different somehow. I screamed out my pain as my body twisted and contorted on the ground. I continued to scream as my legs stretched and my heels seems to slide up my leg until only the pads of my toes would be flat on the ground. My shoulders broadened considerably and my fingers grew longer, narrower. Sharp deadly claws graced the ends of each finger tip. My snout grew in like normal but my top canines were now two inches longer and hung over my lower jaw.

It felt like hours before I finally completed the change but it only took about ten minutes. When the pain finally ended I found that I could walk upright on my hind legs. My tail was now a bit stockier than before and helped me keep my balance. Though, I still stumbled around quite a bit before I got the hang of it. After a few minutes of experimenting, I found I could walk well enough on my hind legs as well as for. Even though my hands were most definitely hands, my hind legs were now capable of both different positions.

My ears twitched on top of my head. I could hear the sound of running water nearby and took off to find it. I was eager to see what I now looked like. I ran for a few miles before coming to a stop next to a healthy stream. The water was crystal clear and, though the water was moving, would provide me a decent reflection. I knelt down close to the water and gazed at the new me.

It was shocking how different I looked. This form was basically sexless. You wouldn't be able to tell me male or female by my appearance. I had a broad chest and shoulders, a six pack set of abs and my arms were thick and muscular. It was my eyes that surprised me the most. They were no longer my chocolate brown or even the golden color of my other form. No, my eyes were a piercing blood red.

I sat back on my haunches and mulled over everything that had happened. It was obvious that my wolfs reaction to Edward had triggered this new transformation and that it was certainly more powerful than my other forms but the main question running through my mind was just one word. _Why?_

**Well people, fourth chapter up. I had wanted to get this posted several hours ago but my mom got on this Christmas kick and I had to deal with her making me rearrange the furniture and all that lovely stuff. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and don't be afraid to let me know what you think. And, yes, we all know that Edward is an ass hole. Don't worry though. There will be plenty more Bella Vs Edward moments later in the story and don't give up on the Bella and Alice. This will definitely be a Bellice story soon. :)**


	5. Author's Note

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE**_

**I really hate to say this but my story is going to take a while to get back up in the running. The computer I use to write and post my stories is temporarily having issues. I hope to get it back up and running soon but until then I'm kind of stuck between a rock and a hard place. We have two computers but the one I'm now using is my stepfathers and I'm afraid it doesn't use the programs I'm used to and I don't have enough time on it to work on my story. I hope to have my computer back in action within the next few days and will be able to put out another chapter soon after. I'm sorry guys, I really, really am.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters from Twilight. Those are the property of Stephanie Meyer. All I own are my own ideas and any original characters of my own design. **

I don't know how long I sat there, mulling over everything that had happened that day. The only thing I know is that, by the time I decided to just put it all to the side for a while, it was dark and I realized I had shifted back to my human form. So, in other words, I was sitting on the ground next to the water naked. _Oh this is just fucking perfect. Thanks a lot miss inner wolf. You shredded my fucking clothes. _

I pulled myself to my feet and headed back to where I had shifted. If it wasn't for my heightened speed I don't doubt that it would have taken me at least an hour to get back to my backpack. It only took me about twenty minutes though. I frowned as I looked down at the shredded remains of my clothes. Even my boots were nothing but clumps of torn leather. "Great, just fucking great. There goes four hundred dollars worth of leather right out the fucking window," I growled in irritation.

I grabbed my backpack off the ground and dug through it. Fortunately I hadn't emptied it out since I'd left Phoenix and I still had a spare pair of jeans and a t-shirt in it. Slipping them on, I shouldered my bag and headed back towards the school to collect my bike and head home. I had a feeling that I was going to be in some major shit when I got there. First day of school and I don't even make it through the entire day. Charlie was going to be pissed.

There was a police cruiser waiting for me in the school parking lot right next to my bike. It wasn't Charlie though so I guessed it to be one of his deputies. He was leaning against the side of his car gazing right at me. I couldn't understand how he could see me though considering I was still hidden from all human view by the tree line.

"You might as well just come out here, Isabella. You're upwind and your scent is rather hard to miss." He called out to me. My eyes narrowed at his comment but decided that he was right. I couldn't hide in the trees forever. I slowly made my way towards him. "Well, it's about time you decided to show up. Your father is pretty worried about you, not to mention furious. I'm guessing he doesn't know about your condition?" He asked with a smirk at my shocked expression. "Who are you and what are you talking about?" I asked cautiously as I stopped a few feet in front of him. "Oh, I'm Andy Reynolds. And I think you know exactly what I'm talking about, little wolf." He replied with an easy smile.

I took a step back at his words. I wasn't sensing a threat from him but the fact that he knew what I was made my human side uneasy. For once the wolf was keeping her nose out of it. "Okay, so you know what I am. What do you want?" I asked. Andy just chuckled. "Rest easy, Bella. I'm not here to harm you or anything. I just want to offer some advice and maybe give you a little help here and there," he said calmly. "How are you supposed to be help to me? And what kind of advice?" I crossed my arms over my chest and waited for his answer to that. "Well, I'm just like you. Bitten by some animal on some moonlit night and now I have to turn every full moon and take a nice run through the woods. I used to loose control over my wolf a lot a while back as well. Makes it rather hard to be around people doesn't it? I can help you gain control over your wolf a little bit faster than you would be able to on your own. As for the advice. Well you may not like it very much but I think you're going to need it." He answered.

He stepped towards me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Listen carefully, Bella. The Cullen's aren't human. You already know this but I doubt you know what they are. They are vampires." Andy said looking me straight in the eye. "Vampires? You must be joking." I sputtered out, even though I knew he wasn't. It would explain the strange scent. "Not at all. Don't worry though, they aren't mean or anything. They are kind of territorial, so you may want to introduce yourself sometime soon. I'm not sure how well they will take to you though. See, they don't know that I'm here. I learned to hide my scent years ago. You don't have enough control yet to do that." He told me.

My brow wrinkled in confusion at his statement. "Years? You must have been very young when you were bitten then. You can't be more than twenty five or so." I said with a frown. Andy laughed and shook his head at me. "No, Bella, I was twenty three when I was bitten. I've been a werewolf for over a hundred years. We don't age after were bitten. Just like vampires." He said with a smile. I stared at him in shock. I mean, I can't deny that I knew practically nothing about what being a werewolf entailed but to hear that I was now immortal? _Well isn't this just a bit of a head rush._ If I could kick my own ass for stating the obvious I happily would do so.

I pinched the bridge of my nose as I tried to get my head around it all. "Okay, so the Cullen's are blood sucking vampires, I'm an immortal werewolf stuck forever at the age of seventeen and you're the hundred year old werewolf giving me advice for no reason what so ever. Why do I feel like I'm in some B rate movie all of a sudden?" I muttered. Andy laughed again and clapped me on the back. "Yeah, that's just how I felt the first time I found out about everything." He said. "You probably should be headed home now. I'm going to be in town for a while yet. Maybe another year or so. I'll be able to help you out a little bit while I am. After that I have to leave again or people will get suspicious of me. Not aging after a while makes people start to wonder." Andy continued, glancing up at the sky.

I stared at him for a moment then sighed and headed towards my bike. I was not looking forward to riding home barefoot. As I straddled my bike and pulled on my helmet, I heard Andy call out to me again. "Oh, I almost forgot. Watch your back around the Quilettes. Don't trust them, no matter what." My brow furrowed as I watched him get in his car and drive away. The Quilettes? The people from the reservation? _Why would he warn us against them? They're just a bunch of superstitious humans aren't they? _I shook my head and headed back home.

Charlie was waiting for me at the door when I pulled up in the driveway. I could feel his eyes burning into my back as he took in my lack of shoes. "Isabella Marie Swan, where the hell have you been and where are your shoes?" He yelled at me. I looked at him tiredly and shook my head before heading inside the house. I made my way to the kitchen and searched through the cabinets for something to eat. Charlie followed me and stood in the doorway watching me. "I'm waiting for an answer young lady. Do you know how worried I've been? I got a call from the school telling me my daughter didn't show up to any of her classes after lunch and a report from several students that you ran out of the lunch room and took off. Then you just show back up well after the sun goes down with different clothes on and no shoes? I want an explanation and I want it now." He stated angrily.

I could feel the wolf stirring within me but for once she wasn't growling. She was whining pitifully at the tone of Charlie's voice. I guess she saw him as her father as well and didn't like him angry. "Honestly, Dad, I don't know what happened. I just couldn't be there any longer. Look, it's hard for me to explain but there is another reason I moved here. Other than just needing a change of pace." I said as I turned to look at him. His eyes were full of anger and confusion. _Oh, Goddess, how am I going to explain this to him? How is he going to take finding out that his only daughter is a werewolf? _

I sat down at the kitchen table and gestured to the other chair, indicating that I wanted him to sit. Charlie sat down and stared at me, waiting for my explanation. "I suppose I'd better start at the beginning. Six months ago I was attacked by some animal back in Phoenix. I had been on my way home from this party that my friends had dragged me to and my car broke down in the desert just a few miles from the city. My cell phone was dead and I figured I could just walk the distance and call for a cab once I reached a payphone. I never got that far. I'd been walking for about ten minutes when I heard something behind me. It happened fast. I felt teeth clamp down on my arm and was dragged off the road. I blacked out after that. I woke up the next morning to find my clothes torn and covered in blood but there weren't any wounds. I couldn't explain it but I decided to just let it go and not worry about it. The next month, during the full moon, I discovered the truth. I'm a werewolf, Dad."

I had watched his face carefully throughout my story and wasn't surprised to see the skepticism. He was frowning at me in disbelief. "You expect me to believe that you're a werewolf? Werewolves aren't real, Bella. And even if you are, how does that explain what happened at school today?" Charlie said sternly. I sighed, grabbed his arm and dragged him outside and into the woods behind our house. "Wait here." I muttered as I went behind a large tree. I knew he wouldn't believe me unless I proved it but I really didn't need him seeing me naked.

I stripped out of my clothes and allowed my body to shift. It didn't hurt this time and, when it ended, I found myself in my original wolf form. At least I didn't change into the other one, this one was scary enough and I didn't want to give the old man a heart attack. The look on his face when I stepped back into his view was one of utter shock and his eyes were filled with fear. I laid my ears back as a looked down at him and whimpered softly.

"Bella, is that really you?" He whispered as he lifted his hand to touch my nose. I nodded sadly and lowered my head enough for him to feel the fur between my ears. As soon as I was satisfied that he believed me, I went back behind the tree and shifted back, slipping on my clothes afterwards. He was still staring at me with wide eyes as I stepped out from behind the tree. "I told you, I'm a werewolf. It's why I had to move. Forks provides enough cover for my wolf form so I won't be seen by humans. Mom didn't think I would be able to get away without being seen in Phoenix. She was afraid that they would catch me and use me as some science experiment." I told him sadly.

Charlie followed me as I headed back inside and sat back down at the kitchen table. He seemed to be getting control over himself again as he sat back down across from me. "Okay, so you're a werewolf. I get that. And I suppose it explains the sudden height and lack of clumsiness you now have but can you explain to me now why you left school so suddenly?" Charlie asked. I bit my lip and looked out the window as I tried to think of how to explain that one to him. _I really don't think I should tell him about the Cullen's. Even if they are vampires, their secret isn't mine to tell and I really don't think I want to get on their bad side before I've even spoken to them. _

I sighed and looked back at him. "I really don't know what happened. I think I may have just been overwhelmed by everything that's happened within the past few days. I lost control over my wolf and had to get out of there before I shifted. I don't need people knowing what I am and shifting in front of the majority of my classmates wouldn't have been a good thing. So I ran and shifted in the woods where I would be safe." I said softly. Charlie looked at me with sympathy. "Yeah, I suppose having to adjust to a whole new life in a new place can be rather upsetting." He said with understanding.

We were quiet for a long time after that, just sitting at the table lost in our thoughts. I was glad that Charlie had taken the news of me being a werewolf so well. I guess adjusting to weird things was just something that me and him had in common. Renee had had a bit of a panic attack when she first found out. It had taken me hours to calm her down enough to explain everything to her.

The sound of Charlie smacking his hand down on the table wrenched me from my thoughts. "Okay, here's what's going to happen. I'll tell the teachers at your school that you were just a little overwhelmed by everything and had to get away from everything. You went into the woods for a bit and accidently fell asleep. It will explain why you didn't show up for the rest of the school day and why we had to look for you." He said with a small smile. I smiled back at him and nodded. "Yeah, that should work. I'm sorry I worried you though. I never meant to. It's just a pain to control this sometimes." I replied. Charlie nodded sympathetically.

Glancing up at the clock, Charlie sighed. "Well, it's not too late at night and I'm guessing you haven't eaten in a while. You want me to order some pizza?" He asked me. I nodded and my stomach grumbled loudly at the mention of food. Charlie laughed as I blushed in embarrassment. "Oh, is this condition of yours the reason you eat so much now?" Charlie asked scratching his chin. I nodded and glared at my stomach. "Yeah, my metabolism shot up when I got bit. It's annoying 'cause I'm always hungry now. I can eat three large pizzas by myself now and not gain any weight at all." I muttered.

Charlie ordered four large pizzas just for that reason and we both chowed down eagerly when they arrived. He stared at me in shock as the pizzas rapidly disappeared. "Wow, Bella, I think you just broke a record or something." He exclaimed as I finished my last slice and leaned back in my seat. He was still only halfway through his pizza and I had finished all three of mine in less than fifteen minutes. "Hey, I told you I could do it. Besides, I didn't really get to eat lunch today and I was hungry." I claimed in my defense.

I ended up eating the last three pieces of Charlie's pizza before heading to bed for the night. He had gotten full after his fifth slice and shook his head at me when I jumped at the chance for more food. We had spent a while talking about my condition as well. I ended up having to tell him what happened to my other clothes and shoes. He was surprised to find that any clothes I was wearing were destroyed when I shifted. I was still upset about losing all my leather though. That stuff isn't cheap.

When I woke up the next morning, Charlie was already gone. He had left me a note on the table saying that he needed to get to work early and to tell me to please try and make it through the whole day today. He didn't need to start another manhunt for me. I shook my head and growled as drops of water landed on the note. My hair was still slightly wet from the shower. Next to the note was an old leather jacket. It wasn't as nice as mine was but I liked it anyways.

After slipping on an old pair of converse high tops, I headed out the door. The ride to school was short so I once again stopped for donuts and milk. I grumbled about my damn metabolism under my breath as I chomped my way through them. The silver Volvo once again flew by as I finished my breakfast. I was starting to wonder if this was going to become routine.

Everyone was once again staring at me as I pulled into the school parking lot. I guess I made a bit of a scene yesterday. I frowned as I strapped my helmet to the back of my bike and headed to my first class. Of course, I should have realized that I wasn't going to make it there without getting stopped. "Hey, Bella. What's up?" Mike called out to me as I tried to pass by him and Jessica. I sighed and looked over at them. "Nothing's up, Mike. I'm just heading to class. Do you need something?" I replied sullenly.

Mike sauntered over with Jessica in tow and grinned at me. "Not really but I thought you would want to know that you caused quite a stir yesterday. We all were wondering where you ran off to." He said. Jessica nodded and tilted her head to the side quizzically. "Yeah, Bella, you just took off yesterday and didn't come back for class. What's up with that?" She asked. Her high pitched whine made me wince slightly. "It was nothing really. Just a little overwhelmed with everything I guess. I went into the woods for a breather and kind of fell asleep. Charlie wasn't too happy about it but he got it I guess." I muttered, scratching the back of my head.

I was saved from answering any more questions by the sound of the bell ringing and hurriedly made my way to my first class. The teacher looked at me sternly as I sat in my seat but started class without hesitation. This time he loaded us with homework and I sighed as he asked me to stay after class. "Miss Swan, while I'm grateful that you didn't skip out on my class yesterday, I cannot say that I am pleased with your behavior. You caused quite the panic when you didn't show up for any of your classes after lunch. I hope this behavior doesn't repeat itself in the future," he told me. I sighed again and nodded before heading to my next class.

The rest of my classes before lunch went quickly and once again I found my ear drums ringing from the sound of Jessica's voice. My other teachers watched me warily but they didn't make me stay after class like the first. Jessica rambled on about some dance coming up and how she hoped that Mike would ask her out. I wanted terribly to cut her tongue out of her head by the time the bell rang for lunch.

Angela smiled at me as I sat next to her after filling my tray. "Hey, Bella, how are you feeling today?" She asked quietly. I smiled at her and told her that I was feeling better. The Cullen's entered the room while I was enjoying some small talk with her. I glanced up as they passed me by but otherwise ignored them. I didn't want a repeat of yesterday and my wolf seemed to agree with me for once. She was blatantly ignoring Edward's scent.

After I was done eating, I carried mine and Angela's trays to the garbage can and dumped them. She was talking to Jessica about the dance. Or, more bluntly, listening to Jessica ramble on about the dance. I had never been much for them. Even though I was no longer a klutz, I still had no interest in going to a school dance. I glanced over at Angela and grimaced in sympathy at the desperate look on her face. I don't know how she had managed to listen to Jessica over the years and still not tell the girl to shut the hell up. I had to laugh a little bit at her look of relief as the bell rang and she got to head to her next class.

I made it too my chemistry class without too much trouble and quickly informed the teacher as to why I wasn't there the day before. Fortunately he merely looked sympathetic as he handed me my text book. "Please take a seat over there by Miss Cullen." He said, pointing to the only empty seat in the room.

Sitting at the table was Alice Cullen and my eyes widened slightly. I could feel the wolf stirring within me as her scent filled my head. It was different though. Her scent wasn't filling me with rage like her brothers had. In fact, it kind of calmed me. My brow wrinkled in confusion as I took my seat next to her. "Hi." Said the most musical voice I'd ever heard. I looked over to find Alice smiling at me and couldn't resist smiling back at her. "Hey." I replied shyly then I froze as I looked into her eyes.

Her eyes held me captive and I could feel myself falling even though I knew that I was still sitting on the stool. She seemed to be just as surprised as I was and stared back at me. With an effort, I tore my gaze from hers and turned back to face the teacher. No one had noticed our small staring contest and I sighed in relief. My wolf whimpered and stirred again like she was hurt but then settled.

The rest of the class crawled by at a snails pace. I could feel Alice sitting beside me. I sensed her every movement and felt her eyes upon me several times. It took everything I had not to look back at her. I closed my eyes and tried to think of something, anything that would distract me from her. I didn't understand what was happening. I knew I was attracted to women but this didn't feel like any attraction I had ever felt before. The bell rang and before I could rush out of the room, a small hand reached out and gently grabbed my arm.

I glanced down at her hand and then over at Alice. Her brow was furrowed slightly in confusion and she seemed just as surprised by her actions as I was. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to know something." She whispered softly. If I wasn't a werewolf I wouldn't have heard her at all. "What is it you want to know?" I asked just as quietly. She frowned slightly before she replied. "I was just wondering if you would mind telling me what you are. I know you aren't human." I nodded and sighed. "No, I'm not. Look, can we do this some other time? I think it's best if we meet up sometime and discuss some things. I need to speak with your entire family anyways." I murmered. Alice nodded and let go of my arm. Her hand had been cold on my skin but it had been oddly comforting to me. With one final glance at her, I turned and headed off to my next class.

The end of the school day was a relief to me. I'd had Edward in my American History class and it had taken everything I had not to act on the urge to growl at him as I felt his eyes burning into my back. Gym had been a complete mess as well. Mike had hounded after my every step and Erik had been just as bad. It wasn't that much of a surprise to anyone when I had 'accidently' hit Mike in the face with a volleyball and then tripped Erik.

Alice was waiting for me by my bike after the final bell had sounded. "You said you wanted to talk to the family and I wondered if you just wanted to follow us to our house. Carlisle and Esme won't mind and I think they've been wanting to meet you ever since Edward mentioned your scent to them after you moved here." She said as I stopped next to her. I glanced over to see the rest of her siblings standing over by the silver Volvo. They seemed rather tense. I suppose they were waiting to hear my answer.

Alice gazed at me hopefully when I looked back at her. _I suppose now is as good a time as any to make myself known to the Cullen's. I can't put if off forever and if my wolf is wanting to get close to Alice, than I'm going to have to reassure them that I'm not a threat._ I smiled at Alice and nodded in agreement to her idea. She smiled back at me. "Great, just follow us okay?" She chirped happily then danced her way over to join her siblings.

I climbed aboard my bike, threw on my helmet and followed them out of the parking lot. Their house was quite a ways out of the way and I had to speed up quite a bit to keep up with them. Edward hadn't seemed pleased with the idea of me going to his house but hadn't said anything that I had heard. As we drove down a long and winding gravel driveway, their house finally came into view. It was huge. It looked more like a mansion than an actual house. I parked my bike and warily followed them inside. The only thing that was running through my mind as I stepped through the doorway was; _Now what have I gotten myself into?_

_**Well there you have it people. Chapter five. I am sorry it took so long for this chapter to get up. As well as my computer having been out of commission, I had a small case of writers block as well. I'm not quite accustomed to writing my stuff straight onto a computer. I've only ever written by hand before and this is a bit different for me. I can't say this is my favorite chapter but I hope it isn't too bad. Let me know what you guys think okay?**_


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters from Twilight. Those are the property of Stephanie Meyer. All I own are my own ideas and any original characters of my own design. **

It took all I had not to turn and flee as I stepped into the large house. The scent of vampire was extremely strong and made me twitch. Despite that, though, it seemed as if the only scent that truly bothered me was Edwards. The others were different, not so toxic. It made me curious as to why that was. Why would his scent get under my skin so much?

Alice glanced at me sympathetically and placed her hand comfortingly on my arm. "I'm sorry if this is a bit much for you. Were just very curious about you and you did say that you needed to speak to the family. If it gets to be too much for you, I can ask them if we could possibly sit outside for this meeting." She offered. I could tell that she was genuinely worried about me and for some reason I got a warm feeling in my chest from her concern.

I smiled softly at Alice and shook my head. "I'll be fine. Let's just get this over with okay?" I replied quietly. Alice nodded, took my hand and pulled me into what must have been their living room. Her other siblings had already taken seats on the couches and chairs that were there. I had to admit, for vampires, they had great décor. The room was decorated with beautiful paintings and small sculptures. I don't know what I had expected coming to a house that was owned by vampires but this certainly wasn't it.

Rosalie and Emmett were curled up together on a love seat, Jasper was looking quite comfortable in a reclining chair and Edward was standing by the window with his arms crossed. His glare seemed to send shards of ice straight through me and caused a nervous growl to issue from my throat. Alice squeezed my hand and hissed slightly at her brother. It seemed she didn't much care for his attitude towards me for some reason.

I sat down in the chair that Alice gestured to and watched as she took a seat next to Rosalie and Emmett. She was extremely graceful and seemed to dance and glide instead of walk. I could barely keep my eyes off of her. She smiled at me easily when she noticed me staring at her. Jasper's chuckle from the other side of the room finally pried my eyes from Alice's and I turned to look over at him in curiosity. "Oh, don't mind me. " Jasper said in a deep southern drawl.

Edward's growl from his spot by the window drew everyone's attention. "How can you all just sit there so easily when there's a wolf in our house?" He snarled. Alice's eyes widened as she turned back to look at me. "A wolf? Bella, you're a wolf?" She whispered. I furrowed my brow in confusion at the fear in her eyes and nodded slowly. Emmett looked just as confused as I felt. "How can she be a wolf? She doesn't smell like those mutts. Besides, they aren't allowed on our lands. It would destroy the treaty we have with them." He said quietly. Well, quietly for him. His voice was truly too deep and loud to actually be considered quiet.

I stared at them all as they seemed to tense up altogether. Like they were expecting a fight or something now that they knew what I was. The only one who didn't was Alice. She seemed terribly sad now that she knew. "I really don't know what you all are talking about. I know nothing about a treaty and I certainly didn't know there were other wolves in the area. I haven't sensed a single one of my kind since I moved here." I muttered. It was true enough. I wasn't going to tell them about Andy. Besides, I had never sensed him, he had sensed me.

This only seemed to fuel Edward's rage. "That's a lie! There are plenty of your kind over on the reservation. You must have sensed them. You mutts are all the same!" He yelled at me. I stood and faced him, balling my hands into fists at my sides. "I'm telling you, I have not sensed a single one of my kind since I moved here! I don't know what your fucking problem is but whatever it is you have a damn problem with isn't one of my kind!" I yelled back at him.

"She's right, Edward. Those that live on the reservation couldn't be less related to what she is," came a soft male voice from behind me. I spun around to see another man and woman standing in the doorway. The man was tall and lean. He had the same amber eyes that his children had and short wavy blonde hair. The woman was slightly shorter than him and had the most gentle features I had ever seen. Her hair was a light golden brown color and her amber eyes carried the motherly tenderness you would expect to see in the eyes of any mother.

The man smiled warmly at me and stepped forward. "Hello, I am Carlisle Cullen. I'm the father of this unruly group. For all intents and purposes that is." Carlisle said kindly. The woman stepped forward as well. "And I am Esme. Welcome to our home young Bella." She said warmly. I relaxed and smiled back at them. "Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Cullen." I replied politely. "Please, just call us Carlisle and Esme. No need for such formalities among friends." Carlisle said with a chuckle.

That seemed to jolt Edward out of his shock and he turned to his father. "Carlisle, you can't possibly be calling her a friend. She's a wolf. One of our natural enemies. She should be driven back over the line where she belongs and off our land." He exclaimed. I whirled to face him again and released the growl that was building deep in my chest. "How many times do I have to tell you I have no idea what you're talking about?" I yelled at him.

Edward's eyes turned pitch black and he lunged at me before anyone else could stop him. The force of him slamming me against the wall knocked the wind from my lungs. He had his hand wrapped around my throat and his grip tightened as another growl issued from my lips. I could feel the change coming on and this time I did nothing to stop it. I felt the eyes of everyone in the room on me as my form shifted. It hurt like hell but the shocked look on Edward's face when he took in my new form was worth all the pain.

I toward over Edward and I lowered my face to his as I easily pulled his hand from my neck. I swear, he looked like he was about to piss his pants as I growled at him. I threw him away from me and watched as he crashed through the window and outside. I took a step towards the window but stopped as I heard the room erupt in a chorus of hisses and growls. Edward's siblings had moved to protect him and formed a defensive line in front of me. Jasper looked ready for battle, Rosalie was snarling relentlessly and Emmett looked thrilled at the idea of a fight. It was Alice that got me to stop though. She looked terrified at the sight of me.

"That's enough!" Carlisle said strictly. "This is not how we treat guests in our home. All of you sit back down, now." Esme flitted off for a moment and returned with clothes in her arms. She handed them to me and pointed to a doorway off to the side of the room. "You can shift back and get dressed in there, Bella. When you're done, please rejoin us in here. There is much to talk about and it seems we need to explain to our children what you are." She told me with a small smile.

I took the clothes from her and hurriedly left the room. The shift back was almost as painful as it was the first time. I don't know how I didn't notice it before but it hurt like hell now. I groaned loudly as my form finally settled into place. As soon as I was steady again, I dressed in the clothes that Esme had given me. The pants were a pair of Jasper's and the shirt seemed to be one of Carlisle's. At least she hadn't given me anything of Edward's. I looked into a mirror in the room and sighed miserably at my appearance. My face was pale and covered in a light sheen of sweat. My hair was sticking up in several places and my eyes were full of worry. Basically, I looked like shit.

The Cullen's were all sitting again when I returned to the room. Edward had been forced to sit with Carlisle and Esme so they could keep him from doing anything stupid. "I hope everything fits okay, Bella. We don't want to have to send you home naked." Esme said with a small laugh. That made me blush terribly while Emmett roared with laughter at the very idea. Riding my bike naked was definitely not something I had on my to do list.

Carlisle cleared his throat to get everyone's attention as I retook my seat. "Now that you all have settled down a bit, we can explain to you the difference between Bella and the wolves on the reservation." He said calmly. Jasper leaned forward eagerly. He seemed quite keen to learn what I was. Alice glanced at me worriedly. I hated seeing such fear on her face. And hated it more that she was scared of me.

"You see, the wolves on the reservation aren't actual werewolves. They're shape shifters. The take the form of a wolf because that animal is the one their fathers took before them. They are only able to do this because of a deep magic that runs through their veins from thousands of years ago. Bella is completely different. She isn't a shape shifter, nor does she have any relation to them what so ever." Carlisle explained to his children calmly. Edward growled lowly at this news. "If she isn't one of them than what is she?" He snarled, glaring in my direction.

I growled at him and lifted my lips over my teeth. "Why don't you just shut the hell up and let him finish telling you? Get your panties in a twist again and I won't hesitate to throw you out the window again." I growled back at him. Carlisle smiled at my choice of words, stood and walked towards me. When he reached my side, he placed his hand on my shoulder and turned to face his family once again. "You see, children. Bella is a true werewolf. One bitten and turned by another. Allow me to introduce you all to a true Child of the Moon." He said calmly.

The gasps that escaped his children were not lost on me. I suppose, with all they may have been expecting, this was not one of them. Edward stared at me in utter horror, Emmett looked excited, Rosalie's eyes narrowed at me and Jasper stared at me like I was some sort of science project. Alice looked worried but didn't say anything.

"Look, I didn't come here to frighten you all or anything. And I sure as hell didn't come for a fight. I just figured that I should make myself known to you all. I didn't realize when I moved here that I was moving onto someone else's territory. I didn't even know about vampires until I moved here. I couldn't live in Phoenix anymore 'cause it doesn't provide enough cover for me." I tried to explain to them.

Jasper nodded his head in agreement and stood up to face his siblings. "I don't think we should be too worried about Bella being here. She obviously just wants to live her life and honestly I think living with a Child of the Moon as a neighbor would be quite the learning experience for all of us. I mean, they're supposed to be extinct and when else are we going to have the chance to get to know one?" He stated in his southern drawl. Emmett nodded excitedly. "Hells yeah! And it would be awesome as hell to have someone to wrestle with that can so easily throw Edward through a wall!" He exclaimed, bouncing up and down in his seat.

I couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled up inside me at his antics. Emmett truly was like a little child on Christmas morning. Rosalie smacked her boyfriend on the back of the head and glared at him. "You may be excited but that's no reason to act like such a child." She scolded. My eyes widened in shock. It was the first time I had ever heard her speak. Her voice was just as beautiful as the rest of her. _But she still doesn't hold a candle to Alice._

Alice was terribly quiet throughout her sibling's discussions. I glanced over at her to find her staring at the floor with a very sad expression on her face. It worried me to see her like that. I liked it when she was bubbly and happy go lucky. _What could have possibly made her so sad?_ I tilted my head to the side as I tried to puzzle out what could be wrong with her. I had made it clear that I hadn't wanted a fight and that I had no intention of harming her family.

Edward's growl caused me to look up again. "Okay, so she's a Child of the Moon. Fine. But that doesn't explain why I can't read her." He stated. I frowned at him. "What are you talking about?" I asked. Carlisle sighed and looked down at me. "Sometimes, when someone is turned into a vampire they gain gifts. Edward can read minds, Jasper can sense and control people emotions and Alice can see the future. Apparently, Edward can't read your mind and its irritating to him." He explained. Edward huffed at the explanation and crossed his arms over his chest.

I stared at him in shock. "Is that what this is really all about? The fact that you can't read my mind? That's what's got your panties in such a twist?" I exclaimed. The scowl on his face confirmed it and I couldn't stop myself from bursting into laughter. Everyone else in the room seemed to feel the same as I did and burst out laughing as well. Even Alice couldn't keep from giggling from her place on the love seat.

We soon settled down but Edward still looked like a child sulking. I couldn't look at him without chuckling at his pout. It truly was pathetic. "Oh, come on Eddy. She can't help it if you can't read her. Besides, you're always in our heads listening in on stuff that you don't need to be hearing, it's nice to know that there is someone around that you can't spy on." Emmett said with a grin. Edward huffed at his brother and continued to pout.

I grinned and ran my fingers through my hair before turning to look at Carlisle. "So you don't have any problem with me being here? I really never meant to encroach on your territory but like I said, I have no where else to go." I asked him. Carlisle smiled at me and shook his head. "Not at all. Like Jasper said, when else are we going to get the chance to share time with a Child of the Moon. Your kind truly are rare these days." He replied.

Rosalie looked over at her father with a worried expression on her face. "Carlisle, what about the Volturi? If they were to find out that Bella is here and find out what she is, we're going to end up in a lot of trouble. Caius hates werewolves and is the reason they're thought to be extinct." She said. My eyebrows rose at that. "The Volturi? Who are they?" I asked. Carlisle sighed. "The Volturi is the largest coven of vampires in existence. They as close to royalty as vampires go. They write the laws and carry them out. I'm ashamed to say, they aren't the nicest bunch of people. I spent some time with them in my younger days and they seemed bound and determined to change my diet so I left." He explained.

I tilted my head to the side in confusion. "Change your diet?" Carlisle nodded at me. "Yes, Bella. We don't hunt humans. We hunt animals for blood instead. When a vampire hunts humans their eyes are red. Ours are yellow because we live off of animal blood instead. We call ourselves vegetarians for it. It's basically the equivalent of a human forgoing meat and living on nothing but tofu." He said. "We don't want to be monsters and would rather live among humans instead of hurting them." Esme added with a smile.

I nodded in agreement. I had had the urge to attack humans on occasions as well but couldn't allow myself to lose my humanity to the beast inside me. I couldn't bear the thought of hurting someone. I could barely stand to hunt the animals that I did but knew I would not be able to survive without it. I had tried to survive on regular steak not long after I was bitten but I apparently needed both the meat and the blood of the animal to survive.

Alice glanced over at me and gave me a small smile. I guess she wasn't feeling quite so scared of me anymore and for that I was glad. I really hated the fact that I had frightened her so. I smiled back at her. I couldn't help it. Something about her just made me happy. Made my wolf happy too. Like I would never get enough of her. And her scent was amazing, nothing like her brothers. While Edward's scent pissed me off, hers relaxed me. Made me feel safe and comfortable.

The sound of my stomach growling broke through my thoughts and made me blush. I glanced at my phone and blanched when I saw the time. It was nearly seven o'clock at night. Oh, Charlie was going to kill me for staying gone for so long. I looked up at the Cullen's and saw they were all laughing a bit about my stomach growling so loud.

"Bella, if you're hungry, I would be happy to make you something to eat before you head home for the night. I fear that all the commotion has made me a poor hostess and I'd hate to make you leave without showing you some decent hospitality." Esme said with a smile. I blushed again and nodded, not sure of what else to do. "That would be nice, Esme. If you don't mind though, I have to call Charlie really quick and let him know where I am. I really don't want him to start another manhunt for me." I replied.

The Cullen's all nodded and breezed out of the room, giving me some privacy. I sighed as I dialed the house number and waited for Charlie to answer. "Hello, Swan residence." Came his deep voice from over the line. "Hey, Dad, it's me." I replied. "Bella, where the hell are you? I heard you made it through class today but you still haven't come home. Did you have another incident like yesterday?" Charlie exclaimed. I sighed again and mentally kicked myself for making him worry. "No, nothing like that. I had something I needed to take care of is all. I'll be home later tonight, promise." I said calmly. Charlie seemed okay with that and after telling me to be careful, got off the phone.

Alice flitted back into the room after I got off the phone with Charlie and stopped in front of me. "So, you're a true werewolf and you're not wanting to fight us over territory or anything?" She asked me with her hands on her hips. I shook my head at her question. "No, Alice, I have no intention of fighting. I never did. I merely defended myself from Edward earlier." I replied. She smiled at that and giggled. "I can't deny that the look on Edward's face when you threw him out the window was priceless." She exclaimed.

We were interrupted by Esme coming into the room and letting me know that dinner was ready. She gestured for me to follow her to the kitchen so I stood and headed that way. Alice followed behind me and hummed quietly. I loved the sound of it. She had an amazing voice and I can't deny that it sent shivers up and down my spine. If heaven had a voice it wouldn't even come close to the sound of hers. Angels would die in jealousy of her amazing voice and beauty.

I gasped as I entered the kitchen. On the table was platter upon platter of food. Steaks, eggs, bacon, corn, green beans, three different casseroles and several others. "I didn't know what all you liked so I figured I'd make some different things and give you some variety." Esme said with a smile. I grinned at her and dug into the food. I'm ashamed to say that I ate almost all of it. By the time I was finished there was only one steak left and a type of pasta I hadn't really cared for.

Alice had sat next to me the entire time I ate and chatted idly. Now that I was finished, she immediately grabbed my hand and dragged me outside. I barely got to tell Esme thank you for the food before we were outside and headed towards the trees. I can't say that I resisted though. Something told me that I would be more than willing to follow Alice anywhere.

As we strolled through the forest, I glanced down at the little pixie vampire. "So, where we going?" I asked her softly. Alice shrugged and looked up at me. "Don't know, I just felt like going for a walk with you." She replied. I chuckled at her spontaneity. "Well, you've got me and we're definitely walking together. Was there anything else you wanted to do before I have to head home?" I asked her after we had walked in silence for a few more minutes. Alice stopped and thought about it for a moment, tapping her chin with her finger. "Nope, not really. I just really like being around you for some reason. Edward may not like you 'cause you're a werewolf but since you've made it clear that you're not here to hurt anyone, I think it's safe to be around you. I have the feeling were going to be great friends." She chirped brightly.

I chuckled at her again and shook my head. _Friends, yeah I think I can deal with that. For now at least._ We headed back towards the house and I climbed aboard my bike when we arrived. "I'll see you at school tomorrow okay?" I told Alice. She smiled and nodded happily. "Okay, see you tomorrow, Bella." She replied. Right before I put my helmet on, she leaned forward and kissed my cheek. I felt my face flush, pulled my helmet down over my face and sped off.

The entire ride home I couldn't stop blushing. Alice Cullen didn't have a clue what she just started and at that moment neither did I. All I knew was that nothing in my life was ever going to be normal ever again. And, somehow, I was fine with that. _Friends. Yeah, for now that completely works for me. _

_**Well avid readers, I hope you liked this chapter. It took me days to write it 'cause I just couldn't get it the way I wanted it but I hope this is alright for you all. Lots of little action bits and a bit more explanation of what Bella is. Let me know what you all think okay?**_


	8. A letter of apology

**A/N: Hello readers. I'm the writer ashfisher92 and my good friend gypsywolfkk has asked me to inform you dedicated viewers that although she has written a story to ensare your**

** attention she unfortunately cannot at this stage post anything. She has been bitchslapped by that person we call life and so it is with a heavy heart she informs you dear readers it will**

** be a while yet before she can update. It may take a few weeks,a few months. Who knows? But when she has risen against her abuser (which is life) and has effectively neutralized her**

** opponent (which is yet again life) then she will with a thrill and exuberance gladly restart the story she has journeyed upon.**


	9. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters from Twilight. Those are the property of Stephanie Meyer. All I own are my own ideas and any original characters of my own design.**

I climbed off my bike in the school parking lot and fluffed my hair back up as I pulled of my helmet. It was fairly early in the morning, so the parking lot was pretty much deserted. The only cars around were those of the staff and the few students who actually strived to do something with their lives, other than flipping burgers. As I leaned against my bike and lit up a cigarette, a smile spread across my face as a familiar scent registered to my brain.

It had been several weeks since the outing of my furry little problem to the Cullen family. Since then, many things had changed. Alice and Emmett quickly became my two best friends, Jasper became a quiet confidant and Rosalie had taken me under her wing to teach me how to properly care for my bike. The only one who hadn't warmed up to me in the slightest was Edward. He was still trying to be the world's biggest douche. Despite his best efforts, his family had really warmed up to me.

My smile widened as Rosalie's cherry red convertible pulled up into the parking lot. Since it wasn't raining at the moment, she had the top down and I couldn't resist waving back at Emmett as he all but stood up in the front seat to greet me with a smile and wave of his own. Quicker than the human eye could register, Alice flashed out of the car and over to where I was standing.

"You know, those things can kill you, right?" she asked me, pointing to the cigarette that was currently dangling from my lips. I chuckled as I pulled another drag from the cancer stick and blew the smoke out over her head. "I seriously doubt that it will do me any harm" I replied with a cheeky grin. Alice huffed and stamped her foot. "That's not the point. It's still a nasty habit." She pouted. "Oh leave her be, Ali Cat. Nasty or not, it still makes her look cool." Emmett exclaimed as he approached us with Jasper and Rosalie in tow.

I grimaced at that. "Thanks Em. You've officially made me feel like one of the Greaser's from that one movie." I complained half- heartedly. Rosalie and Jasper groaned as Alice squealed and bounced up and down. "You're talking about the movie Grease! I love that movie!" She squealed again. I cringed at the high pitch of her voice and threw my cigarette off to the side. "I know what movie it is Alice but do you seriously have to be so loud? I think you just burst my ear drums." I groaned in mock agony.

As we stood there conversing, the parking lot slowly started to fill with students, including Edward in his stupid silver Volvo. The family had decided to stop riding with him when he refused to stop talking down about me. Who knew that I would be his kryptonite since he couldn't read my mind like he could with everyone else. Hell, Alice and Jasper couldn't get a read on me either and that hadn't stopped them from being friends with me. Though the wolf in me huffed sourly whenever I referred to Alice as only a mere friend.

My wolf always felt like she was purring whenever Alice was around me. I can't deny that I had a major crush on the girl. I mean, who couldn't have a crush on her? So small and pixie like. With her gorgeous honey toned eyes and impish personality. The only problem we had come across so far in our friendship was the fact that she loved shopping more than any other kind of recreational pastime. I hated shopping with a passion and only went when I had nothing left to wear. In fact, the jeans I was wearing that morning were more hole than cloth and completely threadbare. At least I didn't feel the cold anymore. Not like when I was a human.

I was jolted out of my thoughts by Edward's stench as he approached us. "The bell for class is about to ring. Besides, don't you think you spend enough time hanging out with the bitch over the weekend?" He sneered. "Oh how original of you. Why don't you come over here and I'll show you just how much of a 'bitch' I can be?" I growled back at him. Alice grabbed my shoulder as I made to take a step towards him. "Carlisle would be rather upset if you hurt Edward, Bella." She reminded me softly. "Like that filthy animal could harm me anyways." Edward scoffed.

With that, I lunged. I was tired of being referred to as just an animal. Tired of being insulted and made fun of. As I was about to wrap my hands around Edward's arrogant throat, I felt arms wrap around my waist and haul me back. A snarl was torn from my lips eliciting the attention of the students milling around us. Edward smirked at my failed attack. His mirth was short lived though, as his siblings gathered in front of me and glared at him, obviously taking my side in the matter.

"What's the matter, Dickhead? Upset that your family also knows that you're an asshole?" I taunted after Emmett had cautiously let me go. Edward's lip curled in a snarl of his own but any retort he would have made was lost to the sound of the school bell. The students that had remained in the lot quickly turned and rushed off to their first period classes. With one final glare, Edward turned and headed into the building himself. Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett reluctantly followed, while Alice hung back with me for a few more moments.

Reaching up to brush an imaginary wrinkle out of my shirt, Alice graced me with a soft smile. "I really am sorry about Edward. Carlisle has been talking to him about his behavior of late but it really doesn't seem to be getting through his thick head. He seems to think that you are going to be a threat to us because none of our gifts, mainly his, won't work on you." She explained quietly. I sighed and shook my head. "I just wish that he would realize that you guys are quickly becoming family to me and that I would sooner end my own life than betray your trust." I murmured in reply. Alice shrugged her thin shoulders and laid her hand gently on my arm. "The important thing is that you know you wouldn't betray us and the rest of us believe it as well. Now, you had best get to class. I'll see you at lunch, Bella." Alice shot me one last smile and headed into the building. I shook my head again and slowly started after her, wondering to myself how the day could get any more annoying. Oh if only I knew…

**Authors Note: Well guys I'm sorry that it took me so long to update my story and I'm doubly sorry for it being so short but going over a year without an update kind of takes its toll. I really have to get back into the swing of things. I hope that you like this chapter even though I do realize that it isn't my best. Hopefully I will be able to put out another chapter soon but no promises. I had to steal my sisters school computer just to get this posted. R&R please.**


	10. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters from Twilight. Those are the property of Stephanie Meyer. All I own are my own ideas and any original characters of my own design.**

My first few classes of the day dragged on slowly as my mind replayed the confrontation of that morning over and over again. I was irritated at Edward for his comments and the fact that he couldn't seem to leave me alone. Angela sat with me throughout my second class of the day and seemed to be rather wary of me. Maybe it had something to do with the look on my face? I'm sure it probably wasn't the most pleasant expression.

By the time lunch hour rolled around, I was thoroughly aggravated and about ready to bite any ones head off for just so much as looking at me the wrong way. I couldn't figure it out. Normally I would never be so irritated at something so trivial. I growled under my breath as I puzzled it over in my head. Even my wolf seemed to be acting weird today. I could almost feel her pacing back in forth in my head, whining and whimpering as she did.

Entering the cafeteria, I saw Alice waving at me from the Cullen table to come and join her and her family for lunch. A small smile came to my face at the sight of her but just as I made to head in her direction, I stopped at a jolt that ran through my body. My hand flew up to cover my eyes as my sight grew blurry and my heart started racing.

A groan slipped from my lips as my body started to shake. The wolf inside of me was thrashing with the need to be free. The thing is, I didn't understand why. I wasn't feeling threatened this time. I felt panic rising as I fell to my knees in the middle of the cafeteria. What the hell was going on with me?

I flinched as I felt a cold hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see the blurry outline of Alice standing over me. Even with my eyesight shifting horribly, I could make out the worried expression on her face. "Are you okay, Bella?" she whispered. I shook my head as the tremors throughout my body began to increase. I could feel my eyes starting to burn as their color shifted from my normal brown to the wolfs golden yellow. "I need to get out of here." I managed to mumble back to her.

Alice's siblings quickly made their way over to me and helped me to my feet. Jasper and Emmett each grasped an arm and carefully escorted me out the cafeteria doors. I could feel the eyes of the humans around us burning holes into my back as we left, so I kept my head safely down so that they wouldn't be able to see the change in my eyes. I could hear them whispering to each other. I knew without a doubt that there were going to be some major rumors going around about me by the end of the day.

The Cullen's pulled me towards their vehicles and were about to help me into Rosalie's car before a voice called out to stop them. "I don't think that would be the wisest choice of action, Cullen's" it said calmly. All eyes turned to the owner. Through my blurry vision, I could make out the form of Andy Reynolds standing just a few feet away from us. He wasn't in uniform, so I barely recognized him at first. "Who are you and what do you want?" Alice growled, stepping in front of me protectively.

Andy chuckled softly. "Just a fellow of Bella's kind. I only want to help her." He replied. His body language was relaxed, so as not to appear threatening to the vampires around me. Alice's eyes turned to me in surprise. "I thought you said you hadn't sensed another of your kind since you moved here." She said, accusingly. Her eyes betraying her hurt at the thought that I would lie to her. "I didn't sense him. He sensed me." I grunted in reply. My canines had elongated and it was making it difficult for me to speak normally.

Rosalie placed a hand on Alice's shoulder and pulled her back gently. "It doesn't matter right now. Right now we need to figure out what is wrong with Bella and then we can figure out the stories later." She said softly. I couldn't help but feel surprised at her actions. Yeah, I know that me and Rose had been getting along but I never thought she would defend me if she thought I had lied about something to her and her family. Alice nodded and allowed herself to be pulled away. Her eyes told me that she expected the full story from me the moment I returned to my normal self.

Andy approached me and carefully pulled me away from the Cullen's. "I'm going to take Bella somewhere safe for a while. Until she gets control of herself again. What she is going through has to run its course or there will be some serious consequences." He said softly. "Dude, what is it that set her off man?" Emmett asked him worriedly. Andy shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't be the one to tell you that. It's Bella's choice whether to share that information later or not. Once she finds out what it is, of course." He replied.

With that, he carefully grasped my arm and led me away to a black sedan that was parked not far away. After placing me inside of the vehicle, he quickly moved into the drivers seat and drove away. I glanced in the rearview mirror and sighed at the sight of the Cullen family watching us leave. A frown graced my face as I saw Edward join them with a smug expression on his face.

I glanced over to Andy and noted the serious look on his face as he continued to drive out of the school parking lot and towards the end of town. "I know you're curious as to what is going on with you, Bella, but believe me, it's better to tell you once we get you somewhere safe. I really don't know how you are going to take the news and the least likely you are to hurt someone the better." He told me, noting the curiosity on my face. I sighed at his statement and sat back in the seat, closing my eyes and waiting for the ride to end. The tremors still wracked my body and I could feel my wolf itching to get free but with Andy around, at least she had calmed down to the point where it wasn't overwhelming. Most of all, I just wanted to know what the hell was going on.

_**Well my faithful readers, that's a new chapter. Once again, I am very sorry about the length. Writers block is a curse that I am really getting tired of dealing with. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and I hope to have the next one out sometime soon. Work has been rather hectic lately, since I am on call and I am currently trying to get enrolled into college but I will keep trying to update this story no matter what. I definitely don't want to go another year without writing more chapters. So let me know what you think okay?**_


	11. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters from Twilight. Those are the property of Stephanie Meyer. All I own are my own ideas and any original characters of my own design.**

I'm not sure how I managed it but somehow I fell asleep on the ride to what Andy only referred to as "a safe place." To say I was frustrated by his vagueness was an understatement. No matter how much I pried, he flat out refused to tell me what was going on. Curse him and his need to be so damn mysterious.

I awoke to the feeling of the car coming to a halt and groggily rubbed at my eyes as I tried to take in my surroundings. We were parked at an old log cabin that looked like it had seen much better days. I mean, seriously, the door of the place was just barely on the hinges. I glanced over at Andy and growled at him as I noted his amusement. He just chuckled and got out of the vehicle like it was no big deal.

I followed him up to the house and bout near gagged as he threw open the door. The place stunk, horribly. Even Andy screwed up his nose at the stench. Obviously he wasn't expecting the place to smell so bad. "Looks like a skunk or two beat us here." He said, glancing at me. I knew he was trying to make light of the situation but I wasn't going to laugh at his joke. I was still too concerned with what the situation might be. As far as I was concerned, he was with-holding information that I both wanted and needed and I wasn't interested in playing nice at the moment.

Andy sighed, ushered me into the cabin, then turned and headed back to the car to pull a couple of duffel bags out of the trunk of his car. "I hope you don't mind but I took the liberty of picking up some of your things before coming to get you from school. I knew that this would be starting soon and when I scented you today, I figured I might as well be prepared. This will take a while to get out of your system." He said softly as he returned. I glowered at him and crossed my arms, making it clear that I was wanting an explanation.

Andy shook his head, threw one of the duffels into my lap and headed back to the trunk to retrieve a large blue cooler and a few grocery bags. For a split second, I felt bad for not helping him but then decided that I didn't care. He had basically just kidnapped me for a reason he refused to share and, even though my wolf felt safe around him and he worked with my father, I didn't know him well enough to trust him completely. I even growled at him slightly as he walked past me.

"So, you do realize that you basically just kidnapped the Police Chief's daughter, right? He is going to be looking for me." I told him. Andy just shrugged. "You can call him if you want. I know you told him about what you are. I kind of hung around your house that night I found you and heard you explain the situation. I have to say, the chief is a pretty open minded guy. Hard to find that in humans." He replied. I gaped at him. "You have been spying on me?" I asked, incredulously. "Only that one night. I was curious as to what your excuse would be for disappearing." Andy stated, calmly. I growled at him again and stalked outside to place the call.

Leaning against the railing of the porch, I pulled out my cell and was shocked to see that I actually had service out in the middle of nowhere. Well I suppose that could be considered at least one upside to my situation. Sighing deeply, I dialed Charlie's number and hesitantly placed the phone to my ear. "_Hello? Bella? Is that you?" _His voice filtered to me, worry lacing it thickly. "Yeah, Dad, it's me." I sighed, sadly. I truly hated making him worry about me. "_Oh my god, Bella! You've had me worried sick. I got a call from the school saying you had ditched school and then the Cullen's called me and said that you weren't with them. What is going on? Where are you?" _I blinked back tears at the panic in his voice. "I'm with Andy. There's something going on with my wolf and it's dangerous for me to be around people right now. I need to stay away for a while to make sure I don't hurt anyone. I just wanted to let you know that I am safe." I replied softly. _"Andy? What are you doing with him if you're not supposed to be around people… wait… Is Andy like you?" _"Yeah, Dad, Andy is a wolf. He's been helping me out a bit." _"Oh. Okay, Bella. Just keep in touch with me while you're gone and tell Andy that if he doesn't take care of my little girl, he won't have a job to come back to. And I want to know everything when you get back." _

It felt nice to have my dad care about me so much. After I got off the phone with him, I turned to see Andy watching me. "I hope you don't mind that I told him about you." I said softly. Andy shook his head. "It's probably for the best. This way at least explains why I am not around at the same time you aren't." He replied. I nodded in agreement. "So, are you ready to explain to me what's going on?" I asked. I was tired of waiting. Andy nodded and stepped onto the porch to lean against the railing next to me.

"I brought you out here for two reasons. One is to explain to you why you need to be wary around the Quilettes and the other is to explain what is going on with you." He began. I turned my head towards him to give him my full attention.

"First off, the Quilettes are shape shifters. They take the form of giant wolves at the first sign of a supernatural threat to their people. Basically they look like our first forms just a bit smaller. It's the vampires that trigger it. The Cullen's aren't a threat to humans but it still awakens the gene. They don't take kindly to any other kind of supernatural creature entering their land. You will probably be sensing them within the next few weeks. More of their younger members are coming of age and will be shifting soon. Right now there are only three. If they discover you, they may try to do you harm. It is actually in our breed to hunt humans and to take a human life is certain death. You are stronger than one of them alone and your battle form will help you defend yourself against them but, since they hunt in a pack, you wouldn't be able to survive them if they decided to go against you. You need to be extremely careful and stay away from them and their lands. They aren't very good at telling who the good guys are and who the bad guys are. Young shape shifters are very volatile and extremely aggressive. They might mean well in their own minds but are also very bull headed. Much like a new werewolf on their first full moon. As their numbers increase, your wolf is bound to feel very edgy and may feel cornered at times. Be very careful." He explained.

My brows furrowed together as I processed the information that he had given me. It would explain the reaction that Billy had had when he saw me. He and Jacob hadn't been to the house since and Charlie was concerned that something had happened since their last visit. He had called Billy several times and been assured that things were fine but didn't seem to believe them.

"Okay. So now are you going to tell me what is going on with me? Why do I feel so on edge now? And why did I freak out like that and almost go wolf at school today?" I asked. Andy sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "There is no easy way to put this, so I'm just going to come out and say it. The reason that you freaked out in school today is because… You're going into heat."

…."I'M WHAT?"

_**Well, people, what do you think of that? A little longer than my last chapters and it explains a little bit about what's going on. I know I left it at a cliff hanger but it seemed like a good place to stop. I'll hopefully have a new chapter up soon. Let me know what you think, okay?**_


	12. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters from Twilight. Those are the property of Stephanie Meyer. All I own are my own ideas and any original characters of my own design.**

My hands clenched as I felt my canines extend and my eyes burned as they shifted to the wolfs golden hue. My body was going on the defensive immediately now that I knew why he had brought me out here. If I was going into 'heat' than there must be only one reason that he would take me somewhere so secluded. Or at least, that's what my mind was telling me was the reason. The wolf inside of me seemed rather calm despite it all. She had no problem showing herself but didn't feel the least bit worried about the situation.

Andy stepped back and put his hands up in a gesture of peace. "Calm down, Bella, you've got this all wrong. I know what you're thinking but I can promise you that I do not intend to take advantage of your situation. Hell, I couldn't even if I wanted to." He said quickly, trying to calm me down. I froze at that. "What do you mean?" I growled lowly.

Andy sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "It's something about our species. Only a werewolf thing, as far as I know. Going into heat only happens after one of our species finds its mate. The one person that we're supposed to spend all of eternity with. Can you honestly say that you have gotten aroused at the thought of anyone since you were bitten? Before you moved here that is." He asked.

I stood there and allowed my body to relax as I thought about what he said. I knew that my eyes had gone back to normal and my canines had shrunk. He was right though. Before I was bitten I had gotten aroused rather easily at the thought of beautiful women. And the time that I snuck into a strip club… Yeah that was an interesting experience and fuel for my fantasies for as long as I could remember. That is, until I was bitten. I never realized it before but I hadn't so much as thought about sex after I was bitten.

Andy chuckled at the expression of realization on my face. "Kind of makes things different, huh?" He said softly. I nodded slowly and leaned back against the porch railing. "Okay. So I'm going into heat and it's because I've found my mate. Who, thankfully, isn't you." I started slowly, trying to wrap my head around it all. Andy nodded and gestured for me to continue. "So, that means that my mate is someone that I met after I moved here?" I asked. He nodded again and sighed.

"Yeah that basically sums it all up. You met your mate shortly after you moved here and now you're going to be going into heat because of it." He answered. My brow furrowed in confusion. "Okay, I can see why that would cause me some problems around school and stuff but why is it that I'm not freaking out right now and why did you bring me out here if that's all this was about?" I asked him. "I brought you out here because, when your heat hits you on full force, you are going to be almost completely out of your mind with the need to mate and if you don't manage to mate while in this state, you're going to want to hunt. When a werewolf can't receive one type of fulfillment, it will go towards another. And I'm afraid that I don't mean hunting animals. Humans are our natural food source and since being in heat fogs the brain, you won't be able to differentiate between human and animal. You will hunt and you will kill. You could kill Charlie yourself and not even care until the fog has lifted from your mind." Andy explained quietly.

My eyes widened in horror at the very thought of causing harm to my father. Or any human in fact. _I may be an animal but I'm not a murderer. _I told myself quickly. I shook the thoughts of mangled human remains from my head and pondered over what Andy had been telling me. Honestly, I was scared. I knew next to nothing about what I had become and he was my only source of true information. So far he hadn't lied to me. He was truthful when he told me that the Cullen's were vampires and that they weren't aggressive. Well, most of them. Edward would always be an asshole in my opinion.

"You still didn't answer my other question though. Why is it that I'm not flipping out right now like I was at the school?" I repeated. Andy turned to me and gazed at me sullenly. "While you were at the school, you were in close proximity to your mate. It causes the effects to move more rapidly. By taking you away from that person, the effects slow down and allow you more time to prepare for what is to come. In this case, I'm sorry to say, you're going to be locked up until the time passes." He replied.

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. Wait… He said that I was in close proximity to my mate while I was at school. Did that mean that my mate was someone I went to school with? Andy chuckled when I voiced the thought to him. "Oh come now, Bella. Do you really mean to tell me that you cannot think of a single person in your life that you would pursue?" He asked me. The look in his eyes told me that he knew exactly who it was but wasn't planning to tell me.

I turned to gaze out at the forest that surrounded the cabin and let my mind wander over the people I knew. It definitely wasn't anyone back in Phoenix. My thoughts came to a shuddering halt as it hit me. "Andy, do you happen to know how vampires mate?" I asked him softly, not taking my eyes off the trees.

"Vampires know their mates not long after meeting them for the first time. If both are vampires, they know instantaneously and, after taking time to get to know each other, they will consummate their union shortly afterwards. If their mate is human things can get a tad more difficult. The human will usually smell incredibly appetizing to them and it will take a lot more of their will power to get to know their mate and not drain them on sight. The human is normally turned to a vampire before the union is consummated. As for vampire and werewolf relations… Well I really can't be sure. The vampires have a ruling clan, known as the Volturi, that will kill every werewolf they come across without question. It's why there are so few of us around anymore. A long time ago, one of our kind almost killed one of the ruling members and we have been hunted ever since. I can only hope that your mate will see you as her own as well." He responded slowly. "So, I'm guessing that this means that you have figured out who your mate is?"

The name fell from my lips in a soft whisper, "Alice Cullen."

_**Well readers, I hope that you liked this chapter. I'm honestly not too pleased with it myself but it was very difficult for me to put all of what I wanted to happen in this chapter into words. Even now, I didn't quite have it end where I wanted it to but this seemed like the best place to stop for now. I hope to have another chapter out sometime very soon and I hope this clears up the issues that some of you seemed to have with my previous chapter. I never meant for anyone to think that Bella was going to be with anyone other than Alice. Andy is just trying to help our girl grow up to be a big strong werewolf with as few deaths on her conscience as possible. Think of him as another father figure. Charlie teaches the human half and Andy teaches the furry half.**_


	13. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters from Twilight. Those are the property of Stephanie Meyer. All I own are my own ideas and any original characters of my own design.**

As soon as her name fell from my lips, I felt something within me snap. Falling forward, I barely managed to catch myself with my hands as my world started to spin out of control. I could feel my body beginning to shake as my inner wolf started to tear at my control. Trying to tear her way to the surface, to freedom. A snarl issued from my throat as my vision began to blur and my newly formed claws began to tear into the wood of the porch.

Andy had jumped away from me in surprise as the attack hit but quickly gathered his senses and grabbed me up in a vice-like grip. I screamed out in anger and thrashed violently in his arms as he dragged me viciously into the cabin and down into the cellar, whose door I had neglected to notice on my arrival. As it was, I nearly managed to escape when I kicked off the wall, making him stumble and almost tumble down the stairs.

Finally down in the cellar, Andy hurriedly threw me into a small room with a very thick metal door and slammed it shut before I could react to being released from his grip. I heard the bolt being thrown home and then lost it. The last of my control that had kept me from fully transforming was now gone and, in its place, nothing but the beast remained. The last thing I remembered before losing all semblances of my human senses was letting out a furious howl.

Time Jump

_Trapped. Isolated. Hungry. Needing to mate. Needing to hunt. Clawing at the walls. No windows. No view into the outside world. Metal door too thick to tear through. Claws now shredded. Scents of metal and dirt. Needing blood. _

Time Jump

_Hunger tearing at stomach. Howls now silent as voice has faded. Weak growls are all that's left. Pain wracks body. Needing meat. Needing blood. Too weak to continue fight. Must be free. Must hunt. Must mate. Need to mate. Slot on door opens. Large chunks of bloody meat pushed through. Runs at door. Slot closes before it can be reached. Growls loudly in anger. Tears into meat. Not enough to fill stomach. Not fresh enough to satisfy. Stronger but still weak. New howls tear from throat in outrage. Need to be free._

Time Jump

_Another serving of meat. Once again too slow to get to the slot before it closes. Meat again fails to satisfy. Need to mate beginning to wane. Need to get free still urgent. Walls covered in claw marks. Claws now torn and jagged from repeated use._

Time Jump

Slowly my senses start to return to me. I can feel the hunger for blood and lust slowly fading away back to the depths of my mind. I feel tired and sore. My body exhausted and my throat aching from the constant howls I produced during my entrapment. Soft whimpers issue from my throat as I slowly pace circles around the room I was thrown into when I lost my control.

Slowly lying down on the floor, I let my mind ponder over the tiny bit I remember from my heat. The feelings of lust would make me blush if I had returned to my human form. Vague memories of my inner wolf rolling pitifully on the floor make me huff in embarrassment. The bloodlust I was already used to but never in such a terrifying intensity. Sighing, I glanced down at my large paws. At least I shifted into my original form when I lost my control instead of the other one. I'm not sure that I would have been able to stay contained if I had hands of any sort. With the way the beast had torn up the walls just as I was… Yeah, probably not a good idea to think of how much damage I could have caused if I had gotten free.

Hearing a noise outside, I lifted my head up to look at the door. I could hear Andy slowly easing his way towards the door. I guess I must have been pretty vicious sounding if he has to be so cautious now. I let out a soft whine and lowered my head back onto my paws. I would have shifted back to human form already if it wasn't for the fact that I would be naked and I really didn't need him seeing me like that. Gross.

"Bella? Are you okay in there? Thump your tail against the floor if you can understand me." I heard Andy call from the other side of the thick metal door. Raising my head again, I thumped my tail solidly against the concrete. The sound echoed around the room and I head Andy sigh in relief as he caught the sound. "About time girl! It's been over a week since I threw you in here. I was beginning to think you would never come out of it. Hell, I only managed to feed you a couple times cause you kept throwing yourself around the room." He said. "Now, are you okay enough for me to open the door and toss you in some clothes?" He continued. I snorted at the door and moved as far away from it as I could. I made sure to make plenty of noise so that he knew what I was doing.

I sat in the corner and watched as the door slowly opened and Andy stuck his head inside the room cautiously. He laughed suddenly when I perked up my ears and tilted my head to the side like a curious dog. "Good to see you're finally back to your senses." Andy said as he tossed an armload of ratty clothes at me. I snorted at him and stared pointedly at the door. He laughed again as he took the hint and headed back outside so I could shift and get dressed.

It felt weird to be back in my own skin again after having been a wolf for so long. I had never spent more than a few hours at a time as a wolf. Still, I was glad that I had taken the form I had instead of the half human one that seemed to come out around the vampires. Weird as it was, it hurt more to transform in and out of that form. This form had more mass and I barely felt it when I shifted to it anymore.

Slipping on the clothes that Andy had left me, I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair, grimacing at the oily feel to it. A week without a shower is definitely not a good thing and the room could definitely use a hose down after having an animal trapped in it for the entire time. It reeked. I was careful to breathe through my mouth as I carefully made my way toward the door and pounded on it to let him know I was ready to leave.

After Andy had let me out and I had followed him up to the main part of the cabin, I immediately grabbed some different clothes and ran into the bathroom for a much needed shower while he made me something to eat. The meat that he had managed to get into the room before I had lunged at him had been days ago and I felt like my stomach was eating itself. I could smell the meat that he was cooking and was almost tempted to save the shower until afterwards but the way I smelled to myself was too disgusting.

The shower felt wonderful as the hot water rained down on me. Being clean is such a fantastic thing and I chuckled slightly while I pitied the people in the middle ages who had to deal with the kings that never wanted to bathe a day in their lives. Random I know but it popped into my head. As I toweled off, I caught a look of myself in the foggy mirror. I looked exhausted and my hair was starting to look shaggy. I would need to get it cut again soon before I decided to shift again. The last thing I need is for my fur to get tangled in the brush… again.

"Bella, food's ready!" Andy hollered at me just as I stepped out of the bathroom. "You don't need to yell, I'm right here." I grumbled before I grabbed my plate from him. I took it outside and sat on the rickety porch steps before digging into the food. The rare deer meat certainly perked me up as I ate like I hadn't eaten in months instead of just a few days. My metabolism had definitely gone into over drive while I was a wolf cause I knew I looked like I had starved myself for months. Andy brought out a couple more of the steaks on a plate and set it down beside me, then leaned against the railing, watching me eat.

"You might want to give your dad a call when you're done eating. And you probably ought to call your little vampire as well. She's been blowing up your phone like no tomorrow since I threw you into the room. I've had to talk her out of hunting me down a few times after she heard you howling in the background." He said calmly. I grunted at him, my mouth too full to speak. No need to be rude and talk with my mouth full after all.

When the food was gone and I finally felt sated, I turned my head to look at him. "Alice wants to hunt you down?" I asked with a smirk. Andy growled at me playfully. "Yes, she does. She didn't seem to believe me when I told her that it was for your own good that you were locked up. All she seemed to care about was the fact that you were howling and growling your head off and I was your jailor. You might want to come up with some excuse to why you had to be locked up if you're not quite ready to tell her the whole truth." He replied. I blushed at his meaning and rubbed at my forehead. What was I going to tell her?

The sound of my phone going off jarred me from my thoughts. Andy pulled it from his pocket and his grin seemed to split his face as he answered it. "Hello, Alice." He said cheerfully. I could hear her say something in return but couldn't quite make out the words. "No, little one, she's just fine. Bella is right here actually. You want to talk to her?" He said as he grinned at me evilly. I didn't have to hear her response cause I knew what it was as he reached out to hand me the phone. Oh Gods, what was I going to tell her?

**Authors Note: Yes I know I'm in trouble. Almost a year and I just now put out a new chapter? I feel like such an asshole right now for taking so long. Especially since I swore to myself that I wouldn't. This chapter though was a real pain to write and took way too many smoke breaks and trips to the think tank to put together. Think tank equals video games just so you know. I think better when I'm doing something that doesn't have anything to do with what I'm writing. Well, you guys know the drill. Let me know what you think and feel free to chew me out for taking so long. I know I deserve it. **


	14. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters from Twilight. Those are the property of Stephanie Meyer. All I own are my own ideas and any original characters of my own design.**

I growled at Andy under my breath before taking the phone from him and putting it to my ear. "Bella?" I heard her ask. "Hey, Alice. How are you?" I responded carefully. "Oh my god, Isabella Swan! How on earth can you ask me how I am when you were the one that was howling in the background every time I called?" She all but shouted in my ear. I had to hold the phone away from my ear before she deafened me.

Andy chuckled and I glared at him before returning my attention to my phone. "I'm sorry I worried you, Alice. I really wasn't harmed or anything though. I just wasn't myself." I said softly, after returning the phone to my ear. Alice sighed heavily. I could imagine the frown gracing her beautiful features. It wasn't an expression I liked seeing on the adorable pixie-like vampire.

I shook my head slightly to rid myself of the thought. Now was not the time to be focusing on her features. I still had to think up a reasonable excuse for my condition and, sadly, she was distraction enough just through the sound of her voice. Realizing that she was to be my mate was going to make things extremely awkward for a while. I could see that already.

"What happened to you, Bella?" She asked me quietly. I bit my lip as I pondered how to answer that question. Perhaps some honesty was the best policy. I didn't have to tell her everything at once, I reasoned with myself. I rubbed my forehead with exasperation at my own predicament.

"There are some things about being what I am that I was unaware of and unprepared to deal with. Due to that, I lost control of my inner wolf for a time and had to be locked away until I could regain control of myself. Otherwise I would have done things that I would later have regretted." I answered her vaguely. I rubbed the back of my neck nervously as I awaited her response. I realized then, I fidget a lot when it comes to dealing with Alice.

I could hear Alice drawing a sharp breath at the vagueness of my response. "You aren't going to tell me what those things are?" She asked. I sighed sadly. "I'm afraid I'm not ready to tell anyone what is going on with me. It's rather embarrassing and I need some time to sort it all out in my own head before I can reveal it to anyone." I said gently. I hated the fact that I was letting her down.

"Alice, I already told you what was going on. The little bitch found her mate and went into heat. She probably was spending all her time rutting with her new love puppy. Maybe now you can get those ridiculous ideas out of your head!" I heard Edward snarl over the line. "I could hear the other mutts' thoughts when he picked her up for school. All he could think about was getting her somewhere to 'deal with her instincts in a safer environment'." He continued snidely.

A deep growl issued from my chest at the manner of which he spoke to my mate and the words he threw at her so cruelly. I could hear Alice's pained half sob at his words and it filled me with rage. How could a boy, who swore that he was only protecting his family, so casually say something that he knew would cause his sister such anguish.

My growl subsided as the line suddenly went dead. Alice had hung up the phone. I whined in despair at that. I don't know if she hung up because she believed his words or if she thought that my growl was an affirmation of them. My eyes stung with tears at the thought of her believing that my heart belonged to another.

My phone ringing in my hand interrupted my thoughts. Rosalie's number was shining on the display, so I quickly answered it. "Hey, Rosalie." I said, dejectedly. "Isabella, would you mind telling me why my sister is barricaded in her room and crying?" She asked, her voice stern. "I really don't know, Rose. I was talking to her and then Edward said something cruel and untrue and she hung up on me." I answered.

Her huff of aggravation was expected. Rosalie had long since been running out of patience for her brothers rudeness. "What were you talking about and what did the little prick say to you?" I sighed sadly. "I told her that I was out of sorts and had lost control of my inner wolf and Andy had taken me somewhere safe until I could gather my control again. I told her I would explain more after I had some time to figure it all out myself. Your brother then took it upon himself to tell her that I had found my mate, gone into heat and spent the time having sex." The last part spoken in a growl.

Rosalie growled loudly and I could hear something crash in the background. I think she may have knocked over a tree by the sound of it. At least, that was what I hoped. Esme would not appreciate it if Rose damaged anything inside the house. Oh, Goddess, I hoped she was outside.

"Was it all a lie? What Edward said?" she ground out, obviously between clenched teeth. I covered my eyes with my hand and rubbed at them. "Part of it. I did find my mate and I did go into heat but I haven't been with them and Andy is definitely not my mate. He wanted to get me away from everyone before I went into heat and tried to mate with them before either of us knew what was going on. It was safety measures." I said, weakly.

I could practically hear Rose pacing as I waited for her to respond to the information that I admitted to. I honestly dreaded her response. I knew Rosalie well enough to know that she could be very brash if given the wrong impression and she was extremely protective of her family. Especially Alice.

"Who is your mate, Bella?" I swallowed hard at the question and glanced at Andy in panic. I wasn't ready for Alice to know and I wasn't sure if Rose would be able to keep it to herself. I wasn't even sure if Alice felt the same, though Edward's comment had given me some suspicions. Andy looked sympathetic but shrugged at me. Apparently, my answer was all up to me.

"Alice is my mate." I whispered quietly. I closed my eyes and waited for all hell to break loose.

**Author's Note: **_**Well, people, there you have it. A brand new chapter to the story. Alice is heartbroken, Edward is an asshole and what is Rosalie going to think of Bella's confession? Stay tuned next time for the shocking reveal in the next chapter of "Interesting, For Lack Of Better Word." **_

_**P.S I know it sounds like the end of an Anime show but I couldn't resist. Let me know what you all think, kay?**_


	15. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters from Twilight. Those are the property of Stephanie Meyer. All I own are my own ideas and any original characters of my own design.**

Rosalie's growl at my words made my throat go dry. "What did you say?" She ground out. I swallowed hard, trying to wet my mouth enough to speak. "Alice is my mate. She's the reason I went into heat." I stammered. My eyes were still squeezed tightly shut. Out of all the Cullen's, Rosalie scared me the most.

A loud, beautiful laugh had me snapping my eyes open in utter shock. Out of all the things I had been expecting, laughter was definitely not on the list. I don't even think I had ever heard her laugh before this. "Oh, this is perfect!" She exclaimed excitedly. My jaw dropped at her words. This woman was confusing. First she growls at me and then she laughs at me. What the hell?

"Umm, Rose? Why are you laughing?" I finally managed to ask. The sound of laughter cut off, though I could still hear her chuckling slightly. "You mean you haven't noticed?" Rose asked me coyly. "Noticed what?" Rose chuckled again before answering me. "Alice is completely head over heels in love with you. You are her mate as well but she was too scared to tell you." She told me as if it were the most obvious thing on the planet. She might as well have been telling me about the weather.

My eyes widened at that. Alice already knew I was her mate? Why on Earth would she be afraid to tell me that? And how dare Edward try to destroy her for it? I growled deeply at the thought of what Edward had put my mate through. My inner wolf was filled with rage and the urge to rip the little bastard to pieces flooded throughout my body.

Andy chuckled from behind me. "Looks like vampires do know their mates just like we do after all." He said cheerfully. "He's right. Though I am guessing that it took you a lot longer to figure it out than it took Alice, huh?" Rosalie concurred. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. "Yeah, I guess so. In my defense though, I really don't have a clue about this supernatural stuff in the first place. Blame my ignorance." I replied.

Rosalie sighed as well. "Bella, you need to get over here as soon as you can. What Edward said to Alice has her really upset and this needs to get sorted out as soon as possible. Why didn't you just tell her that she is your mate in the first place?" Rose asked. "Because I wanted a little time to wrap my head around it. I mean, hell, I had just realized that she was my mate before fully going into heat and going werewolf insane killing machine. I wasn't quite ready to say anything. It's all happening so fast." I muttered.

"Bella, I understand that this must be hard for you but you aren't even going to be able to calm down your inner wolf until you tell her the truth. That little dickhead put your mate into a state of pain and your wolf knows it. You have to tell her before you lose control completely." Andy said, laying his hand on my shoulder. "I don't know about the whole wolf thing but I do know how Alice is. She has been alone for far too long and now she believes that her mate isn't her own. She needs to know, Bella. You guys can take things as fast or slow as you want from there but you have to tell her first." Rosalie agreed with him readily.

I glanced up at Andy and saw only compassion in his eyes. It was like looking into the eyes of my own father. He only wanted me to be happy and being with Alice would make both me and my wolf happy. My eyes widened as the realization hit me that I did think of Andy as another father to me. He helped me when I needed it, gave me advice when I was lost and teased me just like Charlie did. He was basically the werewolf version of my own father.

Slowly I nodded my head in agreement, too overwhelmed by everything to speak. Andy gently took the phone out of my hand. "Rosalie, do you think you can run some damage control until we get there? We're going to be heading your way in just a minute." He asked her politely. I heard her answer in affirmation before he ended the call and started bustling me towards the car.

I sat in the passenger side and stared out the window as Andy sped down the road. He didn't drive quite as fast as the Cullen's tended to but it was still well over the speed limit. I figured it was because, though we are hard as hell to kill, glass can cut us and the cuts did hurt until they healed. Not to mention, glass cuts itch like hell. I never paid enough attention in class to figure out why though.

It took almost an hour but eventually we pulled up in front of the Cullen's house. The pristine mansion like home had always seemed so welcoming to me after I had become friends with the Cullen teens but now it looked terrifying. My wolf seemed to whine, aching to break free and get to her mate but I reined her in. The last thing I needed then was to completely wolf out.

Rosalie and Esme rushed out to meet us as we climbed out of the vehicle. "Oh, Bella, thank goodness you're here." Esme said in a rush. "Alice has locked herself in her room and we can hear her crying. Rosalie told me what happened. Please go help her." She continued, grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the house. Her beautiful features were drawn tight in sorrow at the grief of her daughter.

With Esme nearly pulling my arm out of my socket and Rosalie quietly pushing me from behind, we made it into the house and into the living room at almost vampire speed. My acute hearing could pick up the sound of muffled sobs coming from up in Alice's room and a soft whine issued from my throat.

I tore my arm from Esme's grasp, no longer afraid of revealing my feelings and headed towards the stairs, only to find my path suddenly blocked. There stood Edward, in all his so called glory, with a scowl on his face. "Don't even think about it you filthy little mutt. Alice does not need your perversion around her. Go back to howling at the moon." He snarled at me.

I was already running more on my wolf's instincts than human thought and Edward finally pushed me to my breaking point. I lunged at him, grabbing him by the throat and shoulder and, once again, threw him through the closest window. The sound of shattered glass was quickly followed by the sound of him heavily crashing to the ground outside of the house.

I was sick of this little prick always acting so high and mighty. I was sick of him calling me a mutt and using so many derogatory terms when referring to my species. Him now trying to keep me from my mate was the final straw. He had already hurt her deeply with his words, I was not going to let him destroy her by keeping me away.

I jumped out the window after him and tackled him as he was pulling himself up off of the ground. He yelled out in pain as my nails shifted to thick claws and pierced his granite like flesh, tearing off a chunk of his shoulder. My canines lengthened into fangs and tore into the side of his neck. My eye itched horribly as they shifted into the wolfs golden hue.

I continued to tear at him for a few more moments before I felt large cold arms wrap around my waist and pull me away from the bastard. I howled angrily at being ripped away from my prey but felt a small satisfaction at the sight of him curled into a ball before me. He was shaking in fear and pain. Obviously he had not given thought to the idea that I would attack him.

"I know you want to kill him, Bella. Hell, I wish I could join you in doing so but now is not the time or place. Alice needs you right now. This fucker can wait." Emmett said softly in my ear. I relaxed slightly at his words and felt my claws and fangs recede. As much of a joker that Emmett was, when he was right, he was right. His arms loosened around me and I took the chance to run back into the house and up the stairs. I didn't even spare a glance at the rest of the Cullen family, who was working with Andy to clean up the mess that I had made of the window.

I stopped outside of Alice's bedroom door and stared at the handle. I could feel some of the nerves starting to return and hesitated for a moment. A heartbroken sob dashed away my nervousness and I threw the door open quickly. The sight of my mate nearly broke my heart. She was curled up on her bed in a fetal position, clinging to her pillow for dear life.

A loud whimper left my throat at the sight and her eyes jumped to mine. The pain and sorrow in her amber eyes tore at my soul. All thoughts of words ceased to exist. That was not what either of us needed at this point. She needed to know and know for certain. I crossed the room in less than a second, using my heightened speed to my advantage and pulled her into my arms. I stared into her eyes, showing her the love and adoration in my own as my hand cupped her face.

Alice's eyes widened at the sudden knowledge and slowly the pain started to fade from her eyes. A small smile graced my lips before I leaned down and touched my lips to hers.

**Author's Note**: _**Hey my dear and loyal readers! Look who seems to have her inspiration back! Two chapters in two days? Practically unheard of with me isn't it? Let me know what you all think. **_


End file.
